You can't hurry love
by Clemzee
Summary: Sherlock & John habitent toujours ensemble, continuent d'enquêter, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier entende à nouveau parler de sa soeur... Beaucoup de fluff/quotidien mais surtout la naissance du Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : J'ai mis ce rating là parce que je m'attends à écrire des scènes suggestives plus tard dans la fic, j'en profite donc pour préciser que ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre, qui plus est introductif (:**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>« Sherlock ? »<p>

Pas de réponse. John Watson finit de monter les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Son collègue et ami, Sherlock Holmes, était tout bonnement affalé dans le canapé. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien – lui et ses périodes de déprime et d'ennui – il aurait pu croire qu'il était mort tellement son corps semblait sans vie. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

« Sherlock, vous ne pouvez pas rester allongé comme ça 24h sur 24, ça devient ridicule. Vous n'êtes pas sortis de l'appartement depuis deux semaines. »

John en venait à ne même plus savoir pourquoi il se souciait de son colocataire. Ils étaient devenus amis, certes, depuis les cinq mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble – et John aimait rappeler que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une simple colocation – mais le jeune anglais pouvait se montrer plus qu'irritant parfois. John aurait pu tout simplement abandonner, le laisser bouder puisqu'il y tenait tant, mais non, il fallait qu'il essaye de remédier à l'état de son ami, et comme d'habitude, il récoltait le même résultat.

« Uhm. » Grogna le consultant en question, se retournant dans le canapé pour être allongé sur le dos et pouvoir ainsi jeter des coups d'œil curieux à John de temps en temps. Ce dernier commença à ranger les courses qu'il avait rapportées pour eux deux et ignora les expériences, les tubes à essais et les produits chimiques entreposés sur la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel en passant devant la main découpée déjà à moitié disséquée qui trainait sur la planche sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. « A quoi bon sortir ? Il n'y a aucun crime à résoudre. Pas le moins petit meurtre, pas la moindre disparition. Rien. Les criminels de Londres ne sont définitivement plus ce qu'ils étaient, à croire qu'ils ont peur de la police. »

Sherlock émit un léger ricanement purement sarcastique rien que d'imaginer que les criminels pourraient avoir peur de se faire attraper par des incompétents finis tels que Lestrade ou Anderson. Il remua dans le canapé et donna un léger coup de pied à l'accoudoir, recommençant à gesticuler et à geindre entre deux soupirs. « Vous devriez lire le journal, il doit bien y avoir une petite affaire pour vous occuper. » John referma le frigo après avoir finit de ranger et retourna dans la salle à manger. Il ignora le ricanement que sa dernière remarque avait provoqué chez Sherlock.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, observant calmement Sherlock encore allongé sur le canapé. « J'ai lu quelque chose à propos du meurtre d'une jeune femme ce matin. Elle a été retrouvée morte, égorgée dans son appartement la nuit dernière. » John réprima une grimace de dégoût. Sherlock resta parfaitement stoïque, comme à son habitude. Sa première et seule réaction fut de soupirer doucement et de se redresser pour finalement se rasseoir convenablement dans le canapé.

« Son mari l'a tué, il voulait toucher l'assurance vie. Sans compter qu'elle le trompait et qu'il voulait se venger. Voyons John, même les policiers londoniens seraient capables de résoudre une affaire aussi simple que celle-ci. Donnez-moi autre chose, quelque chose de plus tordu, de plus divertissant. Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. » John le fixa pendant quelques secondes, abasourdi, tandis que Sherlock, visiblement frustré au possible, passait frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de s'occuper.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ça ? Vous êtes allé interroger le mari, c'est ça ? » Sherlock releva doucement les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le sous-estime. John, quant à lui, gardait calmement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Bien sur que non, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je n'ai pas bougé depuis deux semaines. Non, mais c'était évident après avoir lu l'article. J'ai feuilleté le journal tout à l'heure. »

John décroisa les bras finalement, le regardant comme s'il avait eu un extraterrestre assis en face de lui. Finalement il soupira, fit un petit geste de la main signifiant clairement qu'il abandonnait. « J'ai besoin d'un thé je crois. » Il retourna dans la cuisine et entendit la voix familière de son colocataire lui parvenir depuis le salon. « J'en veux bien un aussi. » John était habitué au manque de politesse et à la rudesse de son colocataire, pour tout dire, il y était acclimaté, et l'intelligence dont ledit colocataire faisait preuve au quotidien le divertissait tellement que ça contrebalançait bien tous les inconvénients à vivre avec une personne pouvant parfois se montrer aussi égoïste.

Il entendit Sherlock se rallonger sur le canapé et continuer à gigoter. Parfois, John en arrivait presque à le plaindre. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il aimait quand les choses devenaient dangereuses. John était d'ailleurs en mauvaise position pour le juger là-dessus, au fond, ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Dix petites minutes plus tard, John revenait dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Il en tendit une à Sherlock et fut finalement obligé de se baisser au maximum pour la lui remettre dans la main qu'il refusait de tendre. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait toujours et but une gorgée du thé qu'il venait de préparer.

Il se pencha en avant et fixa Sherlock pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas juste _abandonner_. La curiosité allait le ronger pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas sa réponse. « Bon, d'accord, expliquez-moi. » Sherlock, de nouveau allongé sur le dos, tourna doucement sa tête pour regarder John et fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Expliquez quoi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement de sa voix grave.

John leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si Sherlock ne se moquait pas de lui ou bien n'essayait pas simplement de le rendre dingue. Il allait finir par y arriver en tout cas, que ce soit intentionnel ou pas. Heureusement pour eux deux, John était doué d'une patience d'ange, et il appréciait trop ce qu'il retirait de sa relation avec Sherlock pour abandonner aussi facilement et partir sans se retourner. Il se contenta donc de soupirer après ça. « Comment vous avez résolu l'enquête du journal. »

« Je n'appelle même pas ça une enquête à ce niveau là, même Donovan serait capable de trouver la solution elle-même. » John ferma les yeux doucement et se gratta la joue – là où il avait laissé poussé une barbe de trois jours par pure flemme de se raser – avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. « Certes, mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez bien être sur que le meurtrier est le mari sans même vous déplacer, aller voir la scène du crime ou même l'interroger ? » Sherlock sourit et se redressa à nouveau dans le canapé pour pouvoir boire son thé sans danger d'en renverser partout ou de s'étouffer avec.

« Il est déjà tiède. » John fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la réflexion de son colocataire et attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive avec des explications cette fois-ci. « C'est pourtant évident, John. Peut-être pas pour les gens comme vous mais ça l'est pour moi. » John était trop habitué à entendre ce genre de remarques pour s'en formaliser. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas discuter la supériorité intellectuelle de Sherlock et il ne pouvait même pas le blâmer d'avoir autant conscience de cette supériorité. Il savait également que si son ami l'avait pensé aussi bête qu'il semblait vouloir le laisser entendre la moitié du temps, il n'aurait pas insisté aussi souvent pour avoir son avis ou son aide lors de ses enquêtes.

« Je suis sur que vous bluffez. » Déclara John en camouflant son petit sourire derrière sa tasse de thé. Il se laissa retomber plus en arrière de manière à être assis au fond du fauteuil et fit semblant de ne plus attendre de réponse de son ami. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas manquer, dés qu'on titillait un peu l'égo de son altesse Sherlock Holmes, on pouvait s'attendre à une démonstration, et à ce moment là, John n'attendait qu'à être ébloui.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, surement pour cacher le petit sentiment de vexation que son orgueil devait lui faire ressentir et il posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui, comme s'il se préparait à sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il attrapa le journal qui se trouvait fermé devant lui sur la table basse et le lança à John. « Ouvrez-le à la bonne page. » Sherlock connaissait l'article et la photo quasiment par cœur, il avait une mémoire assez fantastique pour réussir à se souvenir de choses qu'il avait vu sans trop de difficultés.

John s'exécuta en tout cas, posant à son tour sa tasse par terre pour avoir les mains libres. Et maintenant, il écoutait.

« Lestrade a envoyé une note pendant que vous étiez sorti faire les courses. Il voulait que je me penche sur l'affaire rapidement. Il indiquait que la victime avait bien été égorgée et que la plaie était nette et profonde. Vu l'angle, elle a été attaquée de face, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'elle connaissait son agresseur. Le fait que la plaie soit profonde nous indique que la personne ayant commis le meurtre avait de un, une bonne raison de se venger, et avait la force nécessaire pour le faire. Tout laisse à penser que notre assassin est donc un homme. Ensuite, la plaie était très nette, ce qui prouve que la personne qui a attaqué Mme Westwood savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Un amateur ou un non-habitué des armes blanches aurait fait un véritable massacre. Or la plaie était nette, il avait donc probablement l'habitude de se servir d'armes de ce type. Vu la profondeur de la plaie de la victime, l'arme du crime n'était probablement pas un couteau de cuisine, Lestrade m'a confirmé qu'aucun ne manquait, or l'assassin n'a pas eu le temps de laver quoique ce soit, la femme de chambre étant arrivée seulement deux minutes après le meurtre d'après le médecin légiste. En arrière plan sur la photo publiée par le journal, on peut voir une photo de Mr Westwood à la chasse, un fusil dans une main et un couteau de chasse dans l'autre. Probablement l'arme du crime. »

John fronça les sourcils. « C'est une possibilité oui… » « Ce n'est pas une possibilité, c'est la vérité. » Le coupa Sherlock d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être contredit. « Admettons, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cet homme avait une bonne raison de tuer sa femme ? » « C'est évident mon cher John. Je vous ai fait remarquer la photographie tout à l'heure. Derrière le couple on peut voir d'autres cadres photos, mais aucun ne représente Mr et Mme Westwood ensemble. Sur la photo en elle-même, on peut remarquer que leurs sourires sont un peu forcés. Tout porte à croire que le couple n'était pas des plus heureux. De plus, Mme Westwood ne porte pas son alliance. Ses mains sont légèrement bronzées mais aucune marque n'apparait là où elle aurait du porter son alliance : elle ne la porte donc plus depuis un bon moment. Si on regarde d'un peu plus près, on se rend compte que Mme Westwood ne porte qu'une seule boucle d'oreille. Maintenant, pourquoi une femme qui a l'air de faire autant attention à son apparence que ça ne porterait-t-elle qu'une seule boucle d'oreille ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle était entrain de les mettre et qu'on a voulu la prendre en photo entre temps ? Peut-être qu'elle était distraite ce jour-là. » John devait bien avouer que ça sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles. « Non, on peut voir derrière eux, le manteau de Mme Westwood encore trempée par la pluie. Celui de son mari, sur la chaise d'à côté, est complètement sec. Elle venait de revenir, et de toute évidence, elle était partie sans lui. Ça, plus le fait qu'elle soit coincée dans un mariage malheureux, ça peut nous laisser penser qu'elle avait un amant. Elle a probablement oublié ou perdu son autre boucle d'oreille chez lui en s'en allant un peu trop vite pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons et c'est surement de là-bas qu'elle revenait. Si on regarde la photo d'encore un peu plus près, on peut même se rendre compte que les lèvres de Mme Westwood sont encore légèrement gonflées et plus colorées que celles de son mari. Elle a donc embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que son mari un peu avant que cette photo ne soit prise. La seule conclusion logique étant la suivante : elle avait un amant. »

John ne put réprimer un petit sourire. « D'accord pour l'amant. Mais pour le reste ? » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel comme si ça le fatiguait immensément de devoir expliquer ce que lui comprenait si facilement, sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'y aider. « A en juger par les vêtements ainsi que la décoration de l'appartement, les Westwood avaient de l'argent. Lestrade m'a confirmé que la famille de la victime était riche. On peut supposer que Mme Westwood possédait également une assurance vie, ce qui rajoute un mobile supplémentaire au mari. Je pourrais récapituler, mais je pense que j'ai réussi à vous faire comprendre l'essentiel. »

Sherlock but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé et se leva du canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. John, ébahi, comme toujours, par la capacité d'observation de son ami, resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Avant de déclarer finalement, comme quasiment à chaque fois : « Brillant. C'est brillant. » Sherlock se retourna vers John en souriant. « Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ça. » Nouveau sourire avant de pénétrer véritablement dans la cuisine et d'ouvrir le frigo.

« Il n'y a rien à manger. » Un nouveau gémissement s'éleva de la cuisine et John finit la gorgée de thé qu'il avait commencé. « Je viens d'aller faire les courses. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock était brillant, c'était indéniable, mais il pouvait vraiment se montrer agaçant de temps à autre. Il revint dans le salon et John sentant qu'il était tout proche de retourner bouder dans le canapé, déclara : « On peut commander chinois. Ça vous va ? » Sherlock fit semblant d'être mécontent encore l'espace de quelques secondes, juste pour la forme. « Ça ira oui. »

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé à nouveau tandis que John passait leur commande habituelle. « Soyez gentil John d'ailleurs, ne racontez pas cette enquête sur votre blog, j'ai une réputation à maintenir depuis que vous racontez mes exploits sur le web. » Déclara Sherlock d'un ton qui démontrait clairement qu'il souriait en même temps qu'il parlait. « Autre chose que vous voudriez que je vous explique dans le journal sinon ? » John retourna s'asseoir après avoir raccroché, souriant lui aussi en se rendant compte qu'il avait quand même réussi à divertir Sherlock. Au moins un peu.

« Non. Mais il y a un article sur le double meurtre de la semaine dernière. Aucune mention de l'aide que vous apportez par contre. » John continua à feuilleter le journal, sans réussir à se concentrer vraiment sur ce qu'il lisait. Il commençait à avoir faim et les mouvements de Sherlock dans le canapé en face de lui le distrayaient un peu trop souvent à son goût. « Rien d'étonnant à cela. » Se contenta de répondre Sherlock avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre. « Prenez mon portefeuille pour payer si vous voulez. » Déclara Sherlock sans même ouvrir les yeux, pointant du doigt la table du salon où était posé le fameux portefeuille. John ne se fit pas prier et le prit au passage. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de ne pas trouver un livreur devant lui mais un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année et qui était habillé dans un costume qui valait probablement l'équivalent d'un ou deux mois de loyer pour cet appartement.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » « Oui, je suis un ancien ami de Sherlock Holmes. On m'a dit qu'il habitait ici. » « Un ancien ami, vraiment ? » Déclara John en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en commençant à sourire. Le jeune homme parut légèrement embarrassé. « Pour être honnête, on suivait juste les mêmes cours à l'université. » « Ah, je comprends mieux. » Répondit John en accompagnant sa phrase d'un bref haussement de sourcil.

« Il habite bien ici ? » « Oui, oui, laissez-moi aller le chercher. » Répondit John. « Ah, je vois… » Déclara le jeune homme comme s'il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose qui aurait du lui paraitre évident au premier abord. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, nous sommes juste colocataires. » Déclara John, forçant un sourire. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de corriger les gens. Il allait se retourner pour aller chercher Sherlock mais celui-ci se trouvait déjà à côté de lui, fixant l'inconnu sur le pas de leur porte.

John s'écarta légèrement et se mit un peu en retrait mais n'eut pas la force de s'éloigner assez pour ne plus pouvoir entendre leur conversation. On lui avait souvent dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais c'était aussi un travers dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se sortir. « Ah Sherlock, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. » Sherlock sourit malgré lui. « Ce n'est pas la peine, viens-en directement aux faits. » L'inconnu pinça ses lèvres mais finit par sourire. « J'avais oublié comment tu étais… Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Sherlock le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, l'air de se demander si ça valait le coup qu'il perde du temps à écouter la requête de son ancien camarade d'université. Finalement, il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. « Je t'écoute. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et surtout vous a donné envie d'en lire plus :P N'hésitez pas à critiquer, que ce soit des critiques positives ou négatives, ça m'aide toujours (:<br>**

**Merci d'avance :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Comme je l'ai précisé pour le premier chapitre, cette fic risque d'être longue, parce que j'essaye de rester la plus fidèle aux personnages possible et les choses risquent d'évoluer relativement lentement.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>John, s'il avait réellement pensé à quitter la pièce et à laisser Sherlock avec son ancien camarade d'université seuls, n'avait plus aucune envie de bouger. Il voulait savoir ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire. « J'ai déjà été voir la police, mais je sais bien comment ça marche, ils ne pourront pas m'aider. C'est là que quelqu'un m'a parlé d'un blog sur toi… » Sherlock cessa d'écouter le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes et se retourna vers John, haussant un sourcil d'un air entendu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. John, quant à lui, faisait semblant de ne pas suivre la conversation et regardait à peu près partout dans l'appartement sauf en direction de la porte d'entrée.<p>

« Enfin bref, on m'a volé un objet qui m'était très précieux et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à le retrouver. » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le canapé, ignorant quasiment complètement le jeune homme. « Désolé Victor, mais je ne m'occupe pas des vols, je ne prends que les cas intéressants. » Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant de retourner s'allonger – ou plutôt s'affaler vu la façon dont il s'était laissé retomber – sur le canapé. John regarda alternativement Sherlock et le fameux Victor et passa sa main devant sa bouche d'un air gêné.

Victor avança d'un pas et se tourna vers le canapé. « Sherlock, je te paier… » Mais le consultant ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. « Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, je ne prends que les affaires qui m'intéressent vraiment. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton assez sec, comme à chaque fois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il s'ennuyait ou que quelqu'un essayait de lui forcer la main. John s'écarta légèrement et continua à faire semblant de ne pas être là. Il ne savait plus tellement où se mettre.

« Tu ne pourrais pas le faire en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique et John fronça les sourcils. « Quel bon vieux temps ? » Il se redressa sur le canapé pour lancer un regard de défi au fameux Victor. Celui-ci paraissait gêné, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé à l'université et que même s'ils s'étaient parlé, il aurait fait comme les autres et aurait détesté Sherlock.

Sherlock haussa les épaules rapidement pour signifier clairement qu'il avait marqué un point avant de se rallonger plus tranquillement. « Tu sais où se trouve la porte. » Déclara Sherlock et même si d'ici, John ne pouvait pas le voir, il entendait à la façon dont Sherlock avait prononcé ces mots qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir plus gêné ou satisfait également. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Sherlock.

John se tourna vers Victor, attendant qu'il s'en aille de lui-même. « Ecoute Sherlock, je sais qu'on n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde à la fac mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. La police ne m'a même pas pris au sérieux quand je leur ai dit qu'on m'avait cambriolé juste pour me voler mon ballon de football. » John se tourna vers lui en se demandant si le jeune homme n'était pas juste totalement fou.

« Il a été dédicacé par David Beckham à la fin d'un match d'anthologie à Old Trafford. » Victor secoua doucement la tête comme pour se remettre dans le vif du sujet. « Sherlock, je voulais offrir ce ballon à mon fils, il est fan. Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse peut-être pas mais ce ballon a une valeur particulière pour moi. » Il se mordit doucement la lèvre, fixant toujours Sherlock en espérant avoir réussi à trouver les mots justes.

Le fameux consultant s'était bel et bien redressé au fur et à mesure du discours de Victor et avait recommencé à l'écouter avec un peu plus d'attention. « Alors, tu vas m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré à ce niveau là. Sherlock reposa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, oui. » Victor soupira de soulagement et donna son adresse à Sherlock, enfin plutôt, à John vu que ce fut ce dernier qui la nota sur un papier.

Quand finalement Victor fut parti, John fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche et se tourna vers Sherlock, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air légèrement surpris sur le visage. « Vous avez accepté de l'aider à cause de son fils ? » Sherlock releva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées. « Quoi ? Uh, non, bien sur que non. Non, il y a juste quelque chose qui cloche dans ce qu'il m'a raconté, il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens, et je veux juste vérifier ça par moi-même. L'affaire pourrait s'avérer plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait. » Il sourit comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de proposer un bonbon et se releva. Sherlock alla s'habiller rapidement et fut de retour dans le salon, prêt à partir, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à repartir. John sortit son portable de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en consultant l'écran. « Vous n'allez pas répondre ? » Demanda Sherlock comme s'il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment mais plus comme s'il voulait signaler à John que la sonnerie l'ennuyait et qu'il aimerait bien qu'il se décide plus vite. « Uhm ? » Répondit-il d'un ton absent avant de relever les yeux vers Sherlock. « Non. »

Il refusa l'appel et remit son portable dans sa poche. Sherlock lui lança un petit regard intrigué avant de mettre son manteau et son écharpe. « Bien. Allons-y. »

« Tu as fait remplacer la serrure ? » Demanda Sherlock tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement que leur avait indiqué Victor. Il ne s'attarda pas près de lui pour attendre la réponse et commença à jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Père divorcé, de toute évidence. « Non, techniquement il n'y a pas eu effraction, toutes les serrures et les portes étaient intactes quand je suis revenu. » Sherlock se tourna brièvement vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Quand ? » Demanda-t-il avant de leur tourner à nouveau le dos et de s'avancer vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le fameux ballon auparavant.

« Uh, ça s'est passé hier. Je suis rentrée du bureau et j'ai tout de suite remarqué que le ballon avait disparu. » John restait en retrait, avec Victor, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en se demandant bien comment Sherlock allait pouvoir l'aider en quoique ce soit à partir de si peu. « Alors, comment était Sherlock à l'université ? » Demanda finalement le médecin, relevant les yeux vers Victor, laissant sa curiosité l'emporter. « Exactement pareil. Tout le monde le détestait, les gens détestent n'avoir aucun secret pour quelqu'un vous savez. » John hocha doucement la tête en approbation, mais il se souvenait encore de la manière dont il avait réagi quand Sherlock avait deviné une bonne partie de sa vie sur rien.

Il n'avait pas été énervé, pas la moindre seconde. Rétrospectivement, est-ce qu'il aurait du ? Il n'en savait rien, en tout cas il avait été soufflé, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à rester avec Sherlock au début. « Alors, vous deux, vous n'êtes vraiment pas… Vous savez… » Commença Victor, visiblement gêné de finir sa question. John fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de laisser échapper une légère exclamation de surprise. Il baissa les yeux, secoua négativement la tête et força un rire.

« Non, non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens continuent de le penser d'ailleurs. » Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être du garder cette information pour lui. Enfin, Victor sembla plutôt soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à penser ça. Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je suppose que quand on connait Sherlock un minimum, on ne peut que s'étonner que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés comme ça… De mon temps, il n'a jamais été proche de personne, vraiment. » Il afficha une moue légèrement perplexe avant de hausser les épaules à nouveau.

« J'ai eu l'impression que vous appréciez sa compagnie, et d'après ce que je sais de Sherlock, je pense que c'est réciproque. » Victor n'eut pas besoin d'accentuer à quel point c'était extraordinaire et hors du commun pour quiconque avait un jour rencontré Sherlock, john avait très bien compris. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ça, en grande partie parce qu'il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il ne comptait plus les ennemis de Sherlock Holmes, ainsi que les personnes qui ne faisaient que le détester de loin.

Il se contenta donc de baisser les yeux et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ses joues prenant malgré lui une teinte rosée. La voix de Sherlock le sortit de ses pensées quelques secondes plus tard.

« Personne n'a touché à rien ici depuis le vol ? » « Non. » Répondit simplement Victor. « Quel est le nom de ta femme de ménage dans ce cas ? » John et Victor réagirent comme un seul homme. Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux en se demandant de quoi Sherlock était entrain de parler. La question s'adressant cependant seulement à Victor, l'intéressé fut celui à répondre. « Uh, uh, je ne sais plus, quelque chose d'espagnol… » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir. « Lopez… Catalina il me semble. » Il hésita encore pendant quelques secondes. « Oui, oui, c'est ça. » « Depuis quand travaille-t-elle pour toi ? » John n'essaya même pas de comprendre pourquoi Sherlock posait ces questions et encore moins comment il pouvait savoir qu'il avait une femme de ménage.

« Tu penses que c'est elle qui a commis le vol ? » Sherlock enfouit les mains dans ses poches et essaya de ne pas montrer son agacement. Agacement – John le savait – du au fait que Victor ne comprenait rien sur rien et non pas sur ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir d'offensant et de stéréotypés. « Non, bien sur que non. Mais c'est possible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je vais également avoir besoin de son adresse. » Victor sembla encore une fois surpris – surpris étant ici l'euphémisme du siècle – et mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Euh, oui, bien sur, attends… » Il chercha dans ses papiers et finit par fournir à Sherlock les informations qu'il avait demandés, enfin encore une fois, à John en réalité. Le médecin avait parfois l'impression de lui servir de secrétaire. « Mais qu'est-ce que Catalina vient faire là-dedans si elle n'est pas responsable du vol ? Je ne comprends pas. » Mais Sherlock était déjà parti et n'écoutait plus.

Sherlock donna l'adresse de la fameuse femme de ménage au chauffeur et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. John en profita pour sortir son téléphone portable, il l'avait mit en silencieux pour éviter d'être dérangé et surtout de déranger Sherlock pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il ignora les deux appels manqués supplémentaires qu'il avait. Pendant un instant il crut que Sherlock jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais après avoir rangé son portable de nouveau dans sa poche, il constata que son collègue et ami était plus perdu dans ses pensées que jamais. Il avait du rêver.

Après quelques minutes de silence, John ne put réfréner sa curiosité plus longtemps. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'on va chez la femme de ménage ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui arborait d'avance son petit sourire habituel, celui qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres quand il s'apprêtait à expliquer son raisonnement à quelqu'un, et tout particulièrement à John.

« Il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction chez Victor, qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ? » Pour une fois, il attendit que John propose quelque chose avant d'enchainer. Il aimait bien être sur que son ami le suivait. « Euh, je ne sais pas. Que quelqu'un lui a ouvert la porte ? » Proposa-t-il bêtement parce que c'était la seule solution qui lui venait en tête. « Précisément mon cher John, précisément. La seule autre option possible était que le cambrioleur ait eu les clés, mais la seule autre personne à les avoir c'est la femme de ménage. » « Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ? » « Victor vit seul. Il y a des photos de son fils et de lui, mais aucune de sa femme. Ils ont du divorcer et elle a obtenu la garde, manifestement. Il n'y a rien dans tout son appartement qui indiquerait qu'une autre femme vive ici. Quant à la femme de ménage, c'est assez simple. Victor gagne clairement beaucoup d'argent – prenez son appartement ou même le costume qu'il portait aujourd'hui – et est du type à travailler énormément. L'appartement était pourtant très bien entretenu, à l'exception de la chambre qui n'avait pas été nettoyée, tout porte à croire que la femme de ménage a été interrompue et n'a jamais pu finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. »

« Admettons, comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le cambriolage ? » Sherlock lança un regard assez intense à John, l'air de se demander comment est-ce qu'il pouvait ne pas voir exactement les choses telles que lui les voyait. Ou en tout cas, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait voir les mêmes choses et ne pas en arriver aux mêmes conclusions. « Réfléchissez John. On sait que la femme de ménage a laissé entrer le cambrioleur. Maintenant Victor nous a dit lui-même que rien d'autre que le ballon n'avait été volé. Quel genre de cambrioleur arriverait dans un appartement comme celui-ci et ne répartirait qu'avec un ballon dédicacé ? Aucun, voilà la réponse. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambrioleur. » Sherlock prit une légère inspiration avant de continuer ses explications. Comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de moment, John était désormais suspendu à ses lèvres, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Sherlock arrive là où il venait en venir.

« Je suis allé voir l'endroit où était entreposé le ballon avant le vol. Il était isolé par une cabine en verre qui était fixée au meuble. Le verre était brisé et le ballon avait bien disparu, mais il n'y avait aucun morceau de verre, ni à l'intérieur de la cabine ni à l'extérieur. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un les a bien pris. Maintenant pourquoi un voleur s'amuserait-il à faire ça ? Je suis allé regarder dans les meubles juste à côté, certains objets avaient été bougés de place, on pouvait le voir grâce aux marques laissés par les objets dans la poussière. J'ai également remarqué que quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient légèrement fissurés, voire cassés. » John fronça les sourcils, essayant de suivre le raisonnement de Sherlock. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il comprit là où il voulait en venir.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a eu bataille ? » « Précisément. Le voleur a remis les autres objets en place mais il a été obligé de prendre les éclats de verre et le ballon avec lui. Je parie que la femme de chambre s'est cognée violemment dessus et que le verre s'est cassé. Il devait y avoir des résidus de sang sur les morceaux de verre ainsi que sur le ballon. Il a nettoyé le reste du verre qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter mais j'ai réussi à trouver des résidus. L'agresseur a du remettre les objets là où il pouvait. Il devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas juste réparer la cabine, il a paniqué et a emporté le ballon avec lui pour faire croire à un vol. »

John, comme à chaque fois, était pour le moins époustouflé. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé l'appartement comme Sherlock l'avait fait, mais même si ça avait été le cas, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il remarque tout ça. « Waw. Je ne vais même pas essayer de commenter, je ne saurais pas par où commencer. » Sherlock se tourna vers son collègue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Essayez toujours. » John se contenta de rire et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Sherlock alla frapper à la porte et John sortit à nouveau son portable. Un nouveau SMS cette fois-ci. Il laissa Sherlock faire le tour des fenêtres vu que personne ne répondait et ouvrit son texto. _Stp, décroche, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi_. John hésita quelques secondes devant son portable et il sursauta quasiment quand il entendit Sherlock déclarer : « Il n'y a personne, j'entre. » John ne voulait même pas savoir comment il allait encore faire, surement passer par une fenêtre pour changer un peu.

« Je vais attendre ici moi. » Il tourna le dos à la maison, comme s'il avait peur que Sherlock ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres depuis l'intérieur du salon. Il appela l'auteur du dernier message qu'il avait reçu, l'air grave. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de l'ignorer et que la personne en question insisterait jusqu'à avoir réussi à le joindre. Autant arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite.

« C'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (: N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Ce chapitre est volontairement plus concentré sur la relation entre Sherlock & John (: J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>John et Sherlock reprirent un taxi pour retourner au 221B Baker Street. John avait simplement attendu que Sherlock ait terminé son inspection de la petite maison et ils étaient partis ensemble. Le consultant lui avait précisé qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de probant, la jeune femme n'était pas chez elle mais rien ne laissait penser que quelque chose lui était arrivé. John avait acquiescé et ils s'étaient mis en route pour l'appartement.<p>

Les premières minutes du trajet se firent dans le silence. John, le coude sur la cuisse et le menton appuyé sur son poing, réfléchissait intérieurement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, les nouvelles qu'il avait reçu n'étaient pas spécialement bonnes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de bonnes nouvelles de toute manière vu la personne qui l'appelait, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à se retrouver devant un choix draconien comme celui-ci. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du décrocher, il aurait du continuer à l'ignorer, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait lui demander une faveur. C'était la seule raison qui la poussait toujours à l'appeler.

Il n'avait juste pas eu le cœur de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Foutue conscience.

« Qui vous a appelé toute la journée, John ? » Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'excuser d'être aussi indiscret, non, surtout avec John, ils vivaient ensemble et il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'avait quasiment plus rien à cacher, alors la notion de discrétion et de respect de la vie privée n'avait aucun sens dans leur cas. Personne ne pouvait vivre avec Sherlock et réussir à lui cacher quelque chose du genre.

John soupira doucement mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Sherlock. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres doucement, comme s'il essayait de gagner du temps ou de se donner du courage. « Vous n'avez pas encore deviné ? Ou plutôt déduit. » Se corrigea-t-il en se rappelant à quel point Sherlock détestait quand on qualifiait ses talents comme ça. Il n'aimait pas le terme, ça sonnait un peu trop diseuse de bonne aventure, et sur ce point là, John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le blâmait réellement.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire et dirigea son regard vers l'extérieur du taxi. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. « Bien sur que si, je vous offrais juste une chance de m'en parler plutôt que de devoir supporter de m'entendre vous le dire par moi-même. » Il sourit malgré lui, gardant néanmoins son regard porté sur les rues de Londres qui défilaient à l'extérieur du taxi. Les lèvres de John se pincèrent pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il examinait les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

Il savait que Sherlock était tout à fait capable d'avoir tout deviné, après tout, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Il savait aussi qu'il allait lui falloir du cran pour oser en parler à Sherlock. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il allait falloir qu'il en parle avec son colocataire et ami alors il ne lui restait plus tellement de choix. Autant prendre l'initiative et éviter de perdre du temps à écouter Sherlock lui raconter sa vie comme si tout était simplement écrit sur son front.

« D'accord. C'était ma sœur, Harriet. » Sherlock ne réagit pas le moins du monde, comme s'il avait posé la question plus pour rendre service à John que parce qu'il avait envie de savoir. John essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, et qu'au fond, Sherlock n'était pas totalement indifférent à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, mais c'était dur d'y arriver. Il allait devoir accepter que Sherlock se fichait de tout et de tout le monde.

Il ne put quand même pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en constatant le manque de réaction de son collègue et ami. Il savait que Sherlock ne voulait certainement pas qu'il continue, mais il allait quand même devoir le faire. « Le divorce a été prononcé, et elle a besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour les prochains jours. » Il ferma les yeux et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre du taxi, juste pour éviter le regard probablement foudroyant qu'allait lui lancer Sherlock.

Il connaissait assez bien son colocataire pour savoir qu'il était difficile à vivre, qu'il avait des habitudes particulières, et surtout, qu'il ne supportait personne. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance qu'il accepte, mais par bonne foi et par sens du devoir, il s'était forcé à amener le sujet sur le tapis quand même. Il avait beau ne pas s'entendre avec sa sœur et savoir qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés – et ils l'avaient été – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de l'aider. Il n'avait pas une famille bien grande et il ne comptait pas rester fâché avec sa sœur jusqu'à la fin des Temps. Sans compter qu'il se sentait aussi un peu obligé.

Contrairement à ce que John pensait, Sherlock ne lui lança pas un regard à faire froid dans le dos ou qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était sur le point de commettre un triple homicide. Il le regarda – relativement – calmement et déclara simplement de son même ton ordinaire : « Bien. C'est votre chambre après tout, et je ne compte pas être à la maison bien souvent pour les prochains jours. » Et sans plus de cérémonie il recommença à regarder par la fenêtre les rues de la capitale défiler.

John écarquilla les yeux, pour le moins, et mit bien quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Uhm… Uh, d'accord, parfait. Merci. » Ajouta-t-il de manière légèrement maladroite. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être ravi que sa sœur ait l'autorisation de Sherlock de venir squatter chez eux pendant quelques jours. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas pouvoir se supporter, ils avaient deux caractères trop égocentriques et forts. Et John, lui, allait devoir faire tampon. Il espérait juste que sa sœur n'ait pas l'intention d'emménager pendant des mois…

Rien que d'imaginer, John sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter ça. Non, c'était décidé, il allait tout faire pour que le passage de sa sœur chez eux ne soit qu'un passage éclair.

De son côté, Sherlock se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Il lui avait déjà fallu un petit temps d'adaptation pour s'habituer à la présence de John et maintenant qu'il s'y était réellement fait et que leur petit arrangement fonctionnait bien, il allait devoir supporter une autre présence humaine chez lui. Il serra légèrement les dents rien que d'y penser, mais il devait bien ça à John, il le supporterait uniquement pour lui, de la même façon qu'il supportait Sarah de temps à autre sans – ou presque – broncher.

« Elle est là. » Déclara John d'un ton qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à rendre plus joyeux. Ils avaient fini la journée de la veille tranquillement à l'appartement. Sherlock était sorti dans l'après-midi, il était parti collecter des informations mais apparemment, il avait du y aller seul. John en avait déduit qu'il avait eu besoin de discrétion.

John posa son téléphone sur la table et descendit pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sa sœur se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. John, bien que légèrement sur le coup, passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il lui faisait une fleur, et qu'elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos, mais quand même, c'était agréable. Ca lui rappelait un peu les jours où ils ne se disputaient pas encore dés qu'ils restaient tout seul dans la même pièce plus de trente secondes consécutives.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et John se sentit obligé de la prévenir. Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement. « Tu sais que j'ai un colocataire, et bien je ne t'ai pas tout dit… » Harriet rigola avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'expliquer. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « T'inquiète pas va, tout le monde le sait déjà que tu… Es de l'autre bord. » Elle rigola de plus bel et recommença à grimper les marches.

John mit quelques instants à réagir mais la suivit et l'arrêta à nouveau quelques marches plus haut. « Quoi ? Mais non, non ! Je ne suis pas gay, bon sang. » Harriet leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il avait à cacher sa vraie nature. « Bi, si tu préfères, c'est pareil. » John soupira longuement et posa sa main sur son front d'un air désespéré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Encore que cette fois-ci, il voyait là où il aurait pu mieux démarrer et s'éviter ce genre de réflexion. A croire qu'il les cherchait à présent…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste te prévenir, Sherlock – mon colocataire – il est un peu… Particulier. Il est détective consultant, et il est… » John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, continuant à chercher le meilleur adjectif pour décrire son colocataire. Il soupira, abandonnant l'idée. Elle le découvrirait par elle-même bien assez tôt. « Laisse tomber, tu verras bien. » Il haussa rapidement les sourcils et se remit à monter les marches.

Harriet haussa quant à elle les sourcils et finit par ouvrir la porte du salon. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, deux patchs de nicotine sur l'avant-bras. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise violette qu'il avait retroussé jusqu'au coude. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait tellement doucement que si John n'avait pas eu autant l'habitude, il aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand Harriet et John entrèrent dans l'appartement.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » John posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur et tenta de l'emmener à l'étage avant que l'ouragan Sherlock Holmes ne dévaste tout sur son passage, mais sa sœur opposa une résistance. « Attends, tu ne m'as pas présenté ton _colocataire_. » Et vraiment, Harriet avait tellement insisté sur le dernier mot et d'une telle façon que John ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne croyait pas spécialement au karma mais là il commençait sérieusement à penser que le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

John n'eut même pas le temps de les présenter rapidement pour emmener sa sœur loin d'ici, Sherlock avait déjà rouvert les yeux et avait tourné son visage vers eux. Il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Le jeune brun sourit doucement en étudiant la fameuse Harriet des pieds à la tête. Elle était brune, mais c'était de toute évidence une coloration. Elle portait des chaussures à talons mais même comme ça, elle était plus petite que John, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu la taille de son colocataire. Elle portait un jean slim taille basse, classique, un débardeur bien trop décolleté pour être innocent et bien trop de maquillage à son goût.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum d'ici et il voyait très bien qu'elle était déjà entrain de le juger. Elle le trouvait surement assez impoli. « Ce n'est pas la peine. J'en sais déjà bien plus sur vous que je n'aimerais en savoir et certainement encore plus que vous ne voudriez que je sache. » Il avait de nouveau les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le plafond. Il avait joint les paumes de ses mains et en caressait doucement les arrêtes de ses lèvres.

Harriet laissa échapper un rire de dérision qui prouvait assez bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais comme John n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre les quatre vérités sur la vie privée de sa sœur – parce que franchement, il se serait bien passé de savoir si elle avait une nouvelle copine ou si elle avait des choses embarrassantes à cacher – il la conduisit à l'étage avant de lui avoir laissé la chance de répliquer.

« John ? » John n'avait même pas eu le temps de déposer les affaires de Harriet à l'étage que Sherlock l'appelait déjà depuis le salon. Il déposa ses valises et lui dit de faire comme chez elle avant de descendre. « Oui ? » « Venez. » John s'empêcha de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais c'était réellement dur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'ici ? Apparemment non.

Sherlock s'était redressé sur le canapé et était à présent assis, les mains jointes sous son menton et le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il hésitait. « John, je sais que vous voulez rendre service à votre sœur mais faites tout de même attention. » Le jeune médecin militaire ne savait pas comment le prendre et à vrai dire, Sherlock ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de dire ça. John était un grand garçon, il pouvait bien gérer sa petite sœur sans son aide.

« Uhm… Merci, je suppose ? » Répondit-il d'un ton qui montrait assez bien à quel point il était n'était pas convaincu. En tout cas, Sherlock estimait avoir fait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire et il s'était rallongé dans le canapé tranquillement, reprenant ses réflexions là où il les avait laissées. « Du nouveau sur l'affaire ? » Sherlock grogna pour toute réponse au début et John attendit patiemment qu'il daigne parler.

« J'y travaille, j'y travaille. » John ne se sentit pas l'envie d'en demander plus, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il pensa à appeler Sarah pour passer la soirée ensemble mais il ne se sentait pas non plus d'humeur. Finalement il monta les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte de sa sœur mais au moment où il allait frapper, il entendit la voix de la jeune femme s'élever. Elle était au téléphone et visiblement le ton n'était pas spécialement amical.

John ne pu entendre que des bribes de conversations mais ce qu'il entendit ne lui plut pas du tout. C'était rare que des discussions animées à propos d'argent amènent quelque chose de bon. Il hésita puis redescendit les marches, lançant un regard à Sherlock encore tranquillement installé sur le canapé et ressentit un sentiment nouveau l'envahir.

De la culpabilité. Il commençait à avoir peur, peur d'avoir commis une erreur en acceptant d'héberger Harriet chez lui. S'il avait vécu tout seul, ça ne l'aurait pas autant embêté, mais si elle apportait des problèmes à Sherlock… C'était complètement différent.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Je ne devrais pas tarder à écrire le suivant ^^<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis surtout :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : J'ai commencé la rédaction du chapitre suivant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>Quand John était allé confronter directement sa sœur pour lui demander ce qu'elle lui cachait, Harry lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne lui cachait rien. Et même si John ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié, il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Il savait que ce serait bien la première fois que Sherlock Holmes aurait eu tort mais il préférait ne pas s'en occuper pour l'instant. Il connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir que quand elle aurait vraiment des problèmes, elle viendrait le voir sans hésiter une seule seconde. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords à mettre son frère dans le même pétrin qu'elle.<p>

Le médecin devait bien l'avouer, il avait été légèrement stressé la première fois qu'il avait du quitter l'appartement en y laissant Sherlock et Harriet seuls. Il savait que sa sœur n'était pas intéressée par les hommes donc ça lui faisait déjà un souci de moins – non pas qu'il soit jaloux, non, pas du tout. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter, il avait peur de revenir le soir et de découvrir du sang sur les murs et les cadavres de Sherlock et Harriet en plein milieu du salon.

Quand il était revenu du cabinet le premier soir, il avait été rassuré de voir que personne ne s'était entretué. Sherlock était resté allongé dans le canapé quasiment toute la journée, surement entrain de réfléchir à l'affaire sur laquelle il s'était penché, et Harriet, quant à elle, avait passé quasiment toute sa journée dehors et John n'avait aucune envie de savoir pourquoi.

Le lendemain donc, quand il reçut un SMS de la part de son colocataire, il fut seulement surpris que l'appel au secours ait tant tardé. Il était innocemment entrain de parler avec Sarah autour d'un café. « Ton contrat se termine bientôt. » Sarah s'était mordue légèrement la lèvre inférieure en se penchant sur la table où ils prenaient leur café. « Oui, dans trois jours. » « Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre prétexte que le travail pour se voir. » La jeune femme lui avait lancé un sourire qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute.

« Tu pourrais passer me voir chez moi un de c… » C'était à ce moment là que le portable de John s'était mis à vibrer dans sa poche. Il avait immédiatement décroché de la conversation. Il n'y avait guère que Sherlock qui lui envoyait des SMS, à part Mycroft de temps en temps pour lui demander des informations sur son frère ou pour essayer de prendre discrètement de ses nouvelles.

Sarah continuait à parler mais John n'essayait pas de saisir le sens. _Besoin de vous. Urgent. SH_.

« Sarah, excuse-moi il faut que je rentre. Sherlock a besoin de moi. » Ce ne fut qu'en voyant l'air légèrement perdu et agacé de Sarah qu'il comprit qu'il avait du l'interrompre ou ne pas assez prêter attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il lui lança un sourire gêné pour tenter de s'excuser alors qu'il attrapait son manteau.

« Désolé, je t'appelle quand j'ai fini ? » Proposa-t-il dans un ultime effort pour se faire pardonner. La jeune femme sourit et baissa les yeux, pas franchement convaincue mais prête à accepter, comme toujours quand John se sauvait pour aller voir Sherlock. Elle finissait par être habituée. « Bien sur. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, John était parti.

Il s'avéra, une fois arrivé à l'appartement, que l'urgence en question n'était pas si urgente que ça. Mais là encore, John ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de se montrer surpris, puis agacé puis blasé. Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était toujours la même chose.

Il entra dans le salon et tomba sur la vision suivante : Sherlock, allongé dans le canapé mais avec des vêtements différents de ceux de tout à l'heure, ce qui laissait penser qu'il était sorti enquêter, et Harriet trépignant sur la table basse, l'air apeuré. « John ! Pitié, aide-moi ! Il y a une araignée gigantesque juste làààà ! »

John se boucha les oreilles pour éviter de se percer un tympan à cause du cri strident de sa sœur. Sherlock, quant à lui, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. John essaya de rester calme, vraiment, mais il pouvait entendre l'agacement profond dans sa voix. « Et Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'en occuper ? » Harriet lança un regard assassin au colocataire en question, qui là encore, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Il a refusé. » Répondit Harriet d'un ton froid et vraiment, John ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé parce que là encore, il aurait du s'en douter. Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin que Sherlock en rajoute. « John, je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que votre sœur vienne habiter dans votre chambre que je me dois de m'occuper d'elle pendant que vous êtes absent. Prenez vos responsabilités. »

John retroussa ses lèvres quasiment entièrement et baissa les yeux pour éviter de s'énerver encore plus en regardant l'air nonchalant de Sherlock. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter qu'Harriet vienne vivre ici, il le savait. Elle commença d'ailleurs à répondre d'un ton agressif et John, ayant trop peur que le ton ne monte, intervint.

« D'accord, d'accord, je tue l'araignée mais par pitié, taisez-vous tous les deux. » Il trouva le fameux monstre qui ne devait pas faire plus de la taille d'un de ses ongles et l'écrasa rapidement. Il se tourna vers sa sœur. « Satisfaite ? Maintenant remonte avant qu'il n'ait trouvé le crime parfait pour se débarrasser de toi. »

Harriet eut l'air de trouver ça assez drôle mais quand elle croisa le regard parfaitement sérieux de John, elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et remonta dans la chambre que John lui avait cédée pour un moment.

John venait tout juste de s'asseoir en soupirant de soulagement dans son fauteuil désormais devenu habituel quand Sherlock décida subitement de se réveiller, se releva, et se remit rapidement en mouvement. « Venez John, il est temps de se remettre au travail. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, essaya d'exercer tout le self-control dont il était capable et finit par se relever à son tour, parce qu'il était incapable de dire non à ce genre de proposition, surtout venant de Sherlock. Il avait au moins la certitude de ne pas s'ennuyer.

« On sort, je ne sais pas quand on rentre, fais-toi à manger et essaye de ne pas foutre le feu à l'appartement. » Cria John assez fort pour que sa sœur l'entende. En descendant les escaliers il croisa Mrs Hudson et lui demanda si elle voulait bien préparer un petit quelque chose à manger pour sa sœur.

« Je ne suis toujours pas votre bonne Dr Watson. » John répondit par un simple sourire avant de suivre Sherlock dans la rue et de fermer la porte du 221B Baker Street derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient refaire ici au fait ? Victor vous a appelé ? » Demanda John alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du taxi, dans le même quartier que celui où ils étaient venus quelques jours auparavant. « Non. J'ai fait le tour de quelques immeubles du voisinage, je pense que le meurtrier/voleur habite dans les environs. Si j'ai raison, et je sais que j'ai raison, il n'a aucune idée de la réelle valeur de ce qu'il a emporté, il y a des chances, suivant son niveau de stupidité, qu'il ait essayé de s'en débarrasser. »

John commençait à voir où il voulait en venir et il n'était pas sur d'aimer ça. Il savait que Sherlock avait fait les poubelles le lendemain de leur rencontre pour retrouver une valise rose. Il n'était pas tellement chaud à l'idée de l'aider à recommencer. Sherlock comprit qu'il avait compris, ou en tout ce fut ce que John pensa en voyant l'air entendu qu'il lui lançait.

« Bon, d'accord. » Céda John avant même que Sherlock n'ait à lui demander quoique ce soit, parce qu'ils en étaient à ce point où ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans aucun mot. John ne savait pas encore si ça aurait du l'effrayer ou non, en tout cas, ça s'avérait assez pratique de temps à autre. « Par où on commence ? »

« Comment ça on ? » Sherlock avait ce petit sourire en coin qui ne disait vraiment rien de bon. « _Vous_ allez faire le tour des bennes cet immeuble – Sherlock pointa du doigt l'un des gratte-ciels du quartier – pendant que je finis d'aller voir les propriétaires qui m'intéressent. » John se demanda pendant une seconde si ça valait vraiment le coup qu'il essaye d'argumenter avec Sherlock.

« Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas l'inverse ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi d'aller fouiller les poubelles ? » Sherlock lui lança un regard qui signifiait assez clairement que c'était lui le seul détective consultant au monde et qu'il y avait une raison à ça. « Vous savez quels appartements aller voir ? Et vous saurez reconnaître celui que je cherche ? »

John détestait quand Sherlock avait raison comme ça.

De nouveau dans un taxi pour les ramener chez eux, John regardait intensément par la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Vous êtes énervé. » Ce n'était pas une question, non, une simple affirmation, comme Sherlock en faisait couramment. John lui lança un regard effectivement énervé avant de répliquer d'un ton sec : « Ah bon, vous avez remarqué ? »

Sherlock sourit et John fit semblant de ne pas être encore plus vexé par une réponse de ce genre de la part de son colocataire. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse que vous n'ayez rien trouvé ? » John se tourna lentement vers Sherlock et finit par décroiser les bras, simplement parce qu'il avait envie de les balancer en l'air devant lui pendant qu'il parlait. Ça le détendait.

« Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir que vous saviez que le ballon ne se trouvait pas dans les poubelles ! » Sherlock du se forcer pour ne pas retenir un petit rire. « Pour ma défense, je n'en étais honnêtement pas sur quand je vous ai demandé d'aller fouiller les bennes. Je savais que c'était peu probable, mais ce n'était pas impossible… »

« Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu quand vous avez trouvé l'appartement où se trouvait le ballon alors ? Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un SMS ! » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John s'en prenait à lui comme ça. « Oubliez ça, voulez-vous ? Nous avons trouvé le bon appartement et c'est ça l'important. »

Ils étaient arrivés ce qui conclut définitivement leur conversation. John laissa tomber l'affaire, trop habitué à ce genre de coups de la part de Sherlock pour lui en vouloir pendant trop longtemps. Il alla prendre une douche et en en sortant un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de nouveau prêt à suivre Sherlock, peu importe l'endroit.

Quand John entendit une chanson de Lady Gaga retentir dans l'appartement, il comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il leva les yeux de son livre et regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de déduire la provenance de la musique. Il remarqua alors le portable de sa sœur qui trainait sur la table basse.

Il fut prit d'une soudaine curiosité. Les mots de Sherlock lui revinrent en mémoire. _Faites tout de même attention_. Sur le coup il avait préféré laisser tomber mais là l'occasion était trop belle. Il se pencha, déverrouilla le portable et ouvrit le SMS que sa sœur venait de recevoir. _J'espère que tu as bientôt l'argent_. John fronça les sourcils. Le numéro de la personne ayant envoyé ça était caché.

John reposa le portable sur la table basse en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sherlock était sorti, il était allé entretenir son _réseau des SDF_ comme il aimait l'appeler et John était rentré trop tard du travail pour l'accompagner. Il leva les yeux, c'était sa sœur. Il reprit alors le portable et commença à jouer avec dans sa main, attendant que sa sœur réagisse et ne vienne l'agresser.

Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire moins d'une minute plus tard à coups de _Rends-moi ça_, _c'est privé_ et autres. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Soudainement, Harriet devint moins bavarde. John se leva et vint se placer face à elle, gardant son téléphone portable bien en main. « Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir étant donné que j'ai accepté de t'héberger, bon sang ! »

Harriet croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de se défendre physiquement de la même façon. « C'est bon, je dois un peu d'argent, c'est pas la mort. » John connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle se laissait facilement entrainer dans toute sorte de conneries. Il se massa le front doucement pendant quelques secondes, essayant vainement de se calmer et de relativiser la situation.

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes rembourser ? Tu ne travailles pas je te signale. » Elle avait arrêté de travailler au moment du mariage et n'avait pas reprit depuis que le divorce ait été prononcé. « Je me débrouillerai, ok ? » John laissa échapper un petit soupir et essaya de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Il savait que sa sœur était la reine dans ce genre de situation, et il était sérieusement tenté de la virer de chez lui et de la laisser se démmerder.

Foutue conscience, encore une fois. « D'accord, d'accord. En tout cas si tu as d'autres cadavres au placard, j'apprécierais que tu m'en fasses part la prochaine fois. Je suis ton frère, je peux t'aider, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'habite pas tout seul et j'aurais aimé savoir ça avant d'accepter que tu vives ici. »

John se sentait presque coupable maintenant. Il se fichait de savoir si les problèmes de sa sœur allaient lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre ou non, après tout, ça finissait toujours comme ça, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sherlock puisse lui en vouloir d'avoir accepté d'héberger Harriet dans ses conditions. Enfin, c'était un peu trop tard maintenant.

Il rendit en tout cas son téléphone à sa sœur et la regarda remonter dans sa chambre. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux avant de commencer à somnoler. La journée avait été longue.

_Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais_. John lu le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir et mit bien quelques secondes avant de comprendre qui le lui avait envoyé. Sarah. Il avait totalement oublié entre sa sœur et l'affaire sur laquelle Sherlock travaillait.

_Gosh, je suis terriblement désolé. Je voulais t'appeler mais j'ai été tellement occupé… Tu sais comment est Sherlock_. En parlant du loup, au moment même où John appuyait sur Envoyer, le fameux détective consultant débarqua dans l'appartement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son long manteau noir ni l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou. Il se tourna directement vers John. « Lestrade vient de m'appeler. Je lui avais dit de me prévenir s'il voyait passer une affaire de femme disparue du nom de Catalina Lopez. » John sentit l'adrénaline monter immédiatement en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant comme ça dans une affaire.

Il se leva et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main. Sherlock n'essaya même pas de cacher son irritation en devinant qui avait envoyé le texto. _Je comprends, je suppose. Enfin bref, tu veux passer ce soir ? Je pourrais préparer à manger_… John savait qu'il aurait du se sentir un peu plus coupable que ça, mais quand il releva les yeux vers Sherlock et qu'il vit son regard impatient, sa décision fut aussitôt prise.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il aurait du hésiter plus que ça. _Désolé, je suis occupé ce soir, peut-être demain soir ? _Il envoya sa réponse à Sarah, enfouit son téléphone au fond de sa poche après l'avoir mis en silencieux et s'élança à la poursuite de Sherlock qui hélait déjà un taxi devant leur appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me concentre de plus en plus sur la relation entre Sherlock et John en tout cas. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D**

**Et merci à KathAdrian pour la relecture (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>« Toujours avec lui ? » John ignora Donovan, parce que sérieusement, après cinq mois qu'il connaissait Sherlock, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le détective consultant ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec elle.<p>

« Catalina Lopez a finalement été portée disparue alors ? » Demanda Sherlock directement à Lestrade parce qu'il aimait aller droit au but. L'inspecteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, l'air légèrement embêté que Sherlock ait encore eu bon. Pire, qu'il ait réussi à prédire la disparition de quelqu'un avant même que la police n'en ait eu vent. Lestrade faisait ce métier depuis des années et il ne pensait pas se vanter en disant qu'il était plutôt doué, mais il détestait quand Sherlock les faisait passer pour des incapables.

« Parfait ! » Déclara simplement Sherlock en souriant et en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. John ne faisait même plus attention à ce genre de réaction, il avait abandonné l'idée de changer son colocataire et ami. Donovan soupira et retourna à son bureau et Lestrade croisa les bras. « Vous pensez pouvoir la retrouver ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non bien sur que non. Elle est morte depuis des jours. » John leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Lestrade paraissait lui plus agacé. « En quoi est-ce que c'est une bonne nouv… » Mais Sherlock l'interrompit.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel il venait tout juste de griffonner quelque chose, un sourire victorieux et supérieur aux lèvres. « Tenez, voilà l'adresse du coupable ainsi que ce que vous cherchez. » Lestrade fixa Sherlock pendant quelques secondes comme s'il était fou, avant d'abandonner à son tour et de lire les _instructions_ de Sherlock.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir admiré l'expression de surprise sur le visage de l'inspecteur que Sherlock se décida à lui expliquer comment il en était arrivé là. John écouta, toujours passionné. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se lasser d'entendre son colocataire et ami expliquer son raisonnement. Son cheminement intellectuel était tout bonnement impressionnant. Lestrade, lui, semblait toujours autant agacé de se faire constamment devancer comme ça.

« Appelez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé. » Nouveau sourire satisfait avant de sortir du bureau, John sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Mme Hudson ? » Sherlock enleva son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et les laissa retomber sur le canapé où son frère était assis. Mycroft leva les yeux vers son frère, l'air réprobateur qu'il arborait toujours en présence de son frère cadet quand il se comportait comme un enfant sur le visage. Autrement dit quasiment constamment.

John entra à son tour dans le salon et salua rapidement le membre du ministère britannique. Il avait presque l'habitude des intrusions de Mycroft dans leur appartement, il semblait que le jeune homme était un grand frère très protecteur. Mycroft sourit doucement. « Rien voyons. Je lui ai expliqué à quel point je m'inquiétais pour toi et j'avais besoin de te parler et elle m'a gentiment laissé rentrer. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel mais John le connaissait assez pour savoir que la situation ne l'embêtait pas autant qu'il aurait aimé laisser penser. « Bonjour John. Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore déménagé. Sherlock doit vraiment vous tenir… Occupé. » John essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas comprendre ce que Mycroft sous-entendait mais le regard qu'il lui lança lui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile.

Sherlock, comme toujours, ignora totalement la remarque comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et quand John remarqua le regard qu'il lançait à son violon, il l'éloigna assez pour être sur qu'il ne recommencerait pas à jouer affreusement mal pour éloigner son frère. Il avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois que Sherlock pouvait faire autre chose que faire saigner ses oreilles avec l'instrument et il ne tenait pas à ce que le détective consultant l'utilise pour autre chose désormais.

Ou du moins, pas en sa présence. Il ignora la remarque de Mycroft et passa les quelques minutes qui suivirent à regarder alternativement les deux frères. En silence. Il commençait à se demander si l'un des deux allait se décider à parler, mais visiblement, ils réussissaient à communiquer silencieusement. Pendant ce temps Sherlock avait du avoir l'occasion d'étudier tous les détails de l'apparence de son frère ainé et en avait probablement tiré des conclusions étonnantes.

Mycroft, quant à lui, avait eu le temps de faire le tour de l'appartement et il en avait surement apprit plus que John lui-même sur ce qu'il se passait au sein du 221B Baker Street. « Uh… Bien… Je vais… Faire les courses. » John abandonna donc, attrapa son manteau, la carte de crédit de Sherlock – il avait pris l'habitude de l'utiliser – et se dirigea vers la porte. « N'oubliez pas le lait. »

John tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur en sortant et il la força quasiment à venir avec lui parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'Harriet pourrait faire comme dégât avec les deux frères.

Une fois que la porte de l'appartement fut fermée à nouveau, Sherlock releva les yeux vers son frère, attendant simplement qu'il en vienne aux faits. Il savait ce que son frère lui voulait, à vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il avait ignoré c'était la date et l'heure de la visite inévitable de Mycroft. Ce dernier lui lança un petit sourire amusé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que Sherlock soit toujours aussi agressif avec lui alors que tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire, c'était à le protéger.

En l'espionnant, le faisant suivre et en s'immisçant dans sa vie privée à la moindre occasion. Enfin ça, ce n'était que du détail. Mycroft sortit le petit carnet qui lui servait aussi d'agenda de temps à autre et relu les notes qu'on lui avait donné sur la nouvelle colocataire de Sherlock et John Watson.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là Sherlock. » « De toute évidence. » Mycroft se rassit plus confortablement sur le canapé et joua quelques secondes avec son parapluie. Parapluie qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, même quand il ne pleuvait pas. « Harriet Watson. Sœur cadette de notre cher docteur Watson, récemment divorcée d'une certaine Clara Morland, ancienne alcoolique – et Mycroft mit un tel accent sur l'avant dernier mot que Sherlock savait qu'il pensait, probablement à raison, qu'elle n'était pas seulement ancienne – et encore plus récemment domiciliée au 221B Baker Street. »

Il releva les yeux de ses notes, jugeant de l'effet de ses paroles sur son frère. « Ne me fais pas l'insulte de penser que je ne savais pas déjà tout ça. » Mycroft laissa échapper un petit soupir et croisa ses jambes, comme à chaque fois que Sherlock se montrait inutilement agressif avec lui. « Je sais que tu fais confiance à John Watson, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu devrais te fier à sa sœur. » « Qui t'a dit que c'était le cas ? » Lança Sherlock sur un ton de défi, mais avec un mince sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci.

Mycroft l'imita. « Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, mais je veux seulement m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive. Je sais ce qui t'a poussé à accepter cette cohabitation forcée… » Mycroft se releva du canapé et commença à chercher dans les poches intérieures de la veste de son costume. Sherlock détourna les yeux, l'air profondément agacé, comme à chaque fois que son frère prenait ce ton avec lui.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil d'un ton entendu en baissant les yeux sur son frère. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas accepté que cette fameuse Harriet Watson vienne habiter ici par pure sympathie. En tout cas pas envers Harriet elle-même. « Mais rends-moi service et méfie-toi. » Il lui tendit le bout de papier qu'il avait fini par attraper et Sherlock le fixa pendant quelques secondes, hésitant.

Mycroft ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Sherlock finit par céder, tendit le bras et attrapa le bout de papier que son frère tenait tant à ce qu'il lise, ou en tout cas possède. Mycroft remit sa veste en place, salua son frère d'un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'appartement. Sherlock ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les informations que son frère avait tenu à lui fournir.

Rien de bien nouveau, mais l'inquiétude de son frère réussissait presque à le toucher.

Harriet poussait le caddie tandis que John le remplissait. « On peut prendre des… » « Non. » Répondit simplement John sans même laisser sa sœur finir sa phrase parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Harriet pouvait se montrer capricieuse quand elle s'y mettait. Il ne tenait pas à repartir avec la moitié du contenu du supermarché sur les bras.

Sa petite sœur fit mine de bouder pendant quelques minutes avant de lâcher simplement l'affaire. « Alors toi et ton colocataire… Vraiment rien entre vous deux ? » John s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée, bientôt imité par Harriet et le caddie. Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie pour mériter ça.

« Tu voudrais bien lâcher l'affaire ? Je te dis que non. Sherlock n'est pas intéressé. » Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se rendit compte que sa sœur allait probablement encore mal interpréter ses paroles. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et lui lança un regard méfiant. « Et même s'il l'était,_ je_ ne le suis pas. » John essaya d'insister particulièrement sur cette phrase pour réussir à convaincre sa sœur, mais il avait même du mal à se convaincre lui-même.

Vu le sourire qu'afficha Harriet, elle n'était pas du tout convaincue en tout cas. Il soupira et recommença à parcourir les rayons. « Tiens, le beurre. » John jeta un coup d'œil à ce que sa sœur s'apprêtait à mettre dans le caddie avant de l'arrêter. Harriet avait l'impression d'être sur le point de faire sauter le supermarché vu l'air catastrophé que John lui lançait. Elle n'avait pourtant pas cru faire de boulette.

« Non, non, Sherlock déteste cette marque là. » Il s'approcha des étales et prit le beurre lui-même. « Uhm… Ok… » Déclara Harriet l'air perplexe. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et suivre son frère. Quand il recommença à la reprendre parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris la bonne marque de savon ou qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire acheter des cotons-tiges de la mauvaise forme – et sérieusement, comment est-ce que des cotons-tiges pouvaient avoir la mauvaise forme ! – elle commença à se demander comment son frère pouvait supporter tous les caprices de son colocataire.

« Quoi ? » Finit par demander John en remarquant les larges sourires amusés que lui lançait sa sœur depuis dix minutes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il s'arrêta devant les caisses et commença à faire la queue. « Rien. » Mais le sourire de sa sœur ne fit que s'allonger encore plus et si John avait bien un défaut, c'était la curiosité. Il pouvait sentir qu'il allait regretter d'insister, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Crache le morceau. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard faussement sévère à sa sœur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de quinze ans en arrière. « Rien, vous êtes juste tellement… en couple. Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. » John fronça les sourcils, mais pour une fois, il avait très bien compris à qui sa sœur faisait référence.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, c'est n'importe quoi. » « Oh s'il-te-plait, ne me la fais pas à moi. Primo, tu ne fais jamais les courses. Secundo, d'habitude tu es incapable de te souvenir de ce qu'il faut acheter. Tercio, tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour supporter la cohabitation avec un type comme ça, et c'est la seule à laquelle je peux penser. »

John essaya d'ignorer le sourire suffisant que sa sœur avait au visage. « C'est n'importe quoi. Essaye de vivre avec quelqu'un au tempérament de Sherlock plus d'une semaine et après on verra si tu ne finis pas comme moi. Ca m'évite juste d'avoir à revenir c'est tout. » Il haussa les épaules mais baissa les yeux parce qu'il connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se croyait qu'à moitié lui-même.

La raison qui l'avait poussé à rester au début, c'était l'esprit extraordinaire de Sherlock. Sérieusement, c'était la personne la plus brillante que John ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer et même si la colocation était parfois dure, ça en avait toujours valu la peine. Maintenant… C'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'habituait à l'intelligence de Sherlock ni à ses déductions, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel on s'habituait réellement, mais ce n'était plus la seule raison qui le poussait à rester.

Il s'était un peu attaché à son colocataire, il avait apprit à le connaître et maintenant c'était différent. Il admirait Sherlock, comme il se devait de le faire parce que le détective était une personne d'exception, mais il le considérait également comme un ami désormais. Un ami parfaitement insupportable à certains moments, mais un ami tout de même.

« En plus de ça, je sors déjà en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un. » « Une fille ? » John en avait assez que tout le monde soit surpris en entendant ça. « Oui. Une femme. » Il fronça les sourcils et soupira d'une manière agacée. « Qui ? Sarah ? » « Exact… Attends, comment est-ce que tu la connais ? » John n'avait jamais raconté à sa sœur qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un alors comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait connaître son prénom ?

« C'est possible que j'ai emprunté ton portable une ou deux fois… » Répondit Harriet d'un faux ton coupable. John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh c'est bon, en plus je te signale que vu ce que j'ai lu – John laissa échapper un grognement, Harriet parla juste un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit – tu ne l'apprécies pas autant qu'elle t'apprécie. » John, aussi agacé qu'il était, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Harriet semblait penser ça.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » « Han allez, j'ai lu vos messages. » John n'essaya même pas de s'énerver, il connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que ça n'aurait aucune influence sur elle. Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. « Elle t'aime bien, ça se sent, mais tu fais toujours passer les besoins de ton _colocataire_ avant elle. »

John ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et fit un pas en avant dans la file d'attente. « Ça me parait évident que tu préfères passer du temps avec ton cher _colocataire_ plutôt qu'avec elle. » Et pourquoi Harriet ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de sourire comme ça ? Le pire, c'était que maintenant qu'elle le lui avait fait remarquer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas un peu raison.

Après tout, le nombre de fois où il avait lâché Sarah pour aller voir Sherlock… Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il aurait pu être en danger à chaque fois, mais John savait très bien que la moitié du temps, Sherlock lui demandait juste de venir sans rien mentionner d'une situation dangereuse ou urgente. « Qui ne dit mot consent, comme on dit hein. » John n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux vers sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle souriait d'un air fier.

Il détestait ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la contredire, pas sur ce point là. C'était ça le pire. « Oh, arrête, tu veux bien ? » Harriet, pourtant, ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de pouffer. « Arrête ou tu vas devoir trouver un autre endroit où dormir. » Il avait beau essayer de la menacer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Bêtement, c'était le mot.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Harriet lâcha l'affaire mais elle souriait presque plus que John.

« Oh, il faut que je prenne un artichaut aussi. J'ai entendu Sherlock parler d'expérience qu'il voulait faire… » Il allait continuer mais quand il croisa le regard de sa sœur, il comprit qu'elle allait encore se moquer. « Oh laisse tomber. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, ignora sa petite sœur et alla chercher le fameux artichaut.

Quand il revint, Harriet était en pleine conversation avec un grand homme brun. John aurait aimé que Sherlock soit avec eux pour utiliser ses talents de déduction, parce qu'il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. John resta en retrait quelques secondes avant de s'avancer. Le jeune homme le vit arriver et s'en alla.

« Qui c'était ? » « Uhm ? Personne. » Déclara Harriet d'un ton légèrement absent avant de commencer à poser les courses sur le tapis automatique. John secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, il savait exactement qui était ce type et ce qu'il voulait à sa sœur.

Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans le silence.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (: Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques jours et je serais probablement trop occupé ces prochains jours pour écrire (sans compter ma rentrée lundi) donc le prochain chapitre pourrait se faire un peu plus attendre que les précédents et je m'en excuse.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : Encore désolée pour cet immense retard et la 'moyenneté' du chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire quand même (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>« Mycroft est parti ? » Sherlock ne daigna même pas répondre et même si John était un véritable habitué de sa mauvaise humeur – surtout après les passages de son frère – ça n'en restait pas tout particulièrement agaçant quand Sherlock refusait de lui répondre.<p>

Il ne fit cependant pas de remarque, comme d'habitude. Il savait à quel point Sherlock aimait avoir raison et John n'était pas assez fou pour se lancer dans une dispute avec le génie de la déduction qui lui servait de temps en temps de colocataire. Il tenait à sa vie, et surtout à sa santé mentale.

John alla ranger les courses, seul, vu que ni Harriet ni Sherlock ne venait se bousculer pour l'aider. Finalement John alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil du salon, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et la laissa se reposer quelques secondes, les yeux fermés et profitant du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. La colocation avec un être comme Sherlock pouvait être particulièrement frustrante, mais elle n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés.

« Du nouveau sur l'affaire ? » Pour toute réponse, Sherlock émit une sorte de grognement et John n'était pas sur de savoir si ça voulait dire oui ou non. Il abandonna l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec Sherlock. Quand il en arrivait au stade des grognements, ce n'était généralement pas le bon moment pour lui parler.

John attrapa le journal et commença à lire silencieusement, se laissant quasiment bercer par les petits bruits que Sherlock faisait en tapotant le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres ou en croisant ses jambes.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit soupir une dizaine de minute plus tard parce que le boucan infernal que John faisait en tournant les pages de son journal l'empêchait totalement de se concentrer. Il releva les yeux vers son colocataire et le fixa assez intensément pour réussir à lui faire passer le message – en tout cas c'était son intention.

Il échoua, bien sur. John était trop plongé dans peu-importe-ce-qu'il-lisait pour remarquer que Sherlock le fixait de la sorte. Ce dernier soupira doucement à nouveau et se prit à étudier John des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pas apprit grand-chose, en grande partie parce qu'il ne lui manquait que les informations sur ce que John avait fait au supermarché et que ça n'allait pas bien loin.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'attardèrent sur John même après qu'il ait fini d'observer tous les détails qui importaient. Il se prit à observer chez son colocataire des détails sans aucune importance. De quelle utilité lui était-il de savoir exactement comment les lèvres de John s'étiraient quand il souriait en lisant une bande dessinée dans le journal ? Ou encore la façon dont les petits plis sous ses yeux lui donnait un air quasiment enfantin ?

Sherlock savait utiliser son cerveau comme un véritable disque-dur, effaçant les images qu'il avait vu, les informations qu'il avait pu engranger, comme bon lui semblait.

Il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se forcer à oublier l'éclat de malice qui avait brillé dans les yeux de John au moment où il avait commencé à rire.

Et il n'était pas non plus près d'oublier le frisson que ce même rire avait fait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se força à détourner les yeux. « Arrêtez de rire, vous me déconcentrez. » Et sans ajouter un mot, il reprit le fil précédent de ses pensées, avant que John ne soit venu le _déconcentrer_.

John releva les yeux brièvement mais Sherlock ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. « Désolé. » Déclara-t-il poliment avant de reprendre sa lecture sans rien ajouter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait de finir la partie amusante du journal et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir choisir entre lire les pages sur l'économie ou ne rien faire, il hésita. Il releva les yeux de son journal et laissa son regard balayer la pièce tranquillement.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent finalement sur Sherlock et il prit quelques secondes pour observer le détective consultant. Il avait toujours été impressionné par l'esprit de Sherlock et il le respectait énormément pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pensaient toujours qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux.

John n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs à cet instant précis, il aurait très bien pu détacher ses yeux des lèvres de son colocataire s'il l'avait voulu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il restait totalement coincé dessus. Il n'avait juste rien de meilleur à regarder, enfin pour l'instant.

Et effectivement après quelques instants ses yeux descendirent légèrement et il se prit à observer les longs doigts fins de Sherlock joints sous son menton. John était désormais parfaitement immobile dans son siège, si l'on oubliait le sang qui bourdonnait dans ses veines le long de ses tempes.

Il avala sa salive et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se demandant pourquoi il éprouvait autant de difficulté à respirer à un rythme normal au moment même.

Il essayait de détacher ses yeux de son colocataire, il essayait vraiment, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait du trouver une meilleure occupation, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de donner raison à sa sœur sur ce point là.

Mais ça se révélait juste du domaine de l'impossible pour lui de ne pas descendre encore un peu plus ses yeux et d'admirer le soulèvement de la poitrine de Sherlock tandis qu'il respirait. John éprouvait la sensation étrange de voir Sherlock pour la première fois, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule étant donné qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'il avait vu bien plus de son colocataire que ce qu'il n'aurait réellement aimé.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était jamais perdu dans la contemplation de la chemise violette, presque pourpre, qui épousait aussi parfaitement les formes du corps de Sherlock auparavant ?

John remua inconfortablement dans son fauteuil et Sherlock releva brièvement les yeux vers lui. John détourna le regard avant d'essayer de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il lisait.

Il recommença à lire mais ne pouvait plus comprendre un seul mot.

Quand John sentit son portable vibrer au restaurant un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il l'ignora très volontairement. Il savait de qui le texto qu'il venait de recevoir venait.

Il avait déjà ignoré des messages de Sherlock en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous avec Sarah, même s'il avait toujours fini par abandonner au bout d'une petite dizaine, mais là ce n'était pas pareil, la raison était différente. Il savait pertinemment que si Sherlock lui demandait de venir, il le ferait, et il n'aimait pas cette idée.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour éviter de repenser à cet après-midi.

Il pouvait voir sur le visage de Sarah que cette dernière n'était pas non plus particulièrement ravie. John ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à supporter cette situation aussi longtemps.

Il sentit sa poche vibrer à nouveau et laissa échapper un soupir. « Tu peux répondre, tu sais. » La voix presque calme de Sarah le surprit. Il releva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour essayer de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais Sarah haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il gaspille sa salive et encore une fois, John ne pouvait même pas la blâmer.

Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air gêné et essaya de forcer un air agacé sur son visage, sans grand succès, tandis qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche. _J'ai besoin de vous. –SH _Et John essaya d'ignorer le message, vraiment. Il essaya de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche et de se concentrer à nouveau sur Sarah, sur son rendez-vous, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une urgence.

Il savait que ce n'en était pas une. Quand Sherlock avait besoin de lui d'urgence, il le précisait généralement assez clairement. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette encore vite et retroussa ses lèvres, l'air gêné.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Sherlock a besoin de moi. » Il se gratta doucement le front dans un geste de gêne manifeste et releva la tête peu à peu. « John. » Sarah se leva et remit son manteau sur ses épaules. Là encore John n'avait jamais été du genre très doué pour lire les signes quand il sortait avec des femmes, mais l'expression affichée par Sarah était assez clair cette fois-ci.

« Comment va Sarah ? » John essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver en entendant le ton parfaitement sarcastique de la question de son colocataire.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers lui quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée et John savait pertinemment que Sherlock _savait_. Il savait toujours tout. John décida d'ignorer royalement la question.

« Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

John avait jeté un œil autour de lui et pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'avait aucune raison urgente d'être ici. L'appartement n'était pas en feu, Sherlock n'avait pas fait exploser la moitié du salon et aucune fiole remplie de produits chimiques ne s'était renversé dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était sain et sauf et il savait que sa sœur était sortie.

« M'ennuie. » John ferma les yeux et respira calmement, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait juste mal entendu. « Pardon ? »

« Je m'ennuie ! » Répéta Sherlock et vraiment il n'était pas obligé de prendre ce ton agacé, c'était John qui avait gagné le droit d'emprunter ce ton ce soir. Il releva les yeux et fixa son colocataire, les mains fermement placées sur le dossier de son fauteuil habituel.

« Sherlock, vous savez que j'étais en plein rendez-vous avec Sarah, n'est-ce-pas… ? » Le ton faussement calme de John aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sherlock mais, visiblement, il s'en fichait. « Bien sur que je le sais. »

Le détective consultant se releva dans le canapé et fixa John de ses yeux perçants et sincèrement, John aurait préféré ne pas sentir les poils de son avant-bras se dresser soudainement. « Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'avais autre chose à faire que de _vous_ distraire ? »

Sherlock pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, l'air à moitié agacé et à moitié amusé. « Oh pitié. » Et John ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Sherlock essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait du préférer le divertir lui plutôt qu'elle.

Et John savait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à essayer de s'énerver contre Sherlock, parce qu'il avait vu des gens plus têtus et avec plus d'influence essayer et il les avait vu échouer lamentablement, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il était frustré parce que ça faisait honnêtement trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air et que Sherlock fichait toujours ses plans en l'air sans même sembler s'en rendre compte ou en tout cas sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

John était frustré d'avoir la certitude que c'était désormais fichu avec Sarah, alors qu'elle était la seule personne qu'il avait rencontré depuis son retour à Londres et avec qui il aurait pu avoir une relation.

« Sherlock, ça ne peut plus durer, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à m'appeler pour rien dés que je sors de cet appartement sans vous. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à venir ici simplement parce que vous en avez envie ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à rien. » Le ton de Sherlock était calme et posé, comme d'habitude, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter encore plus la frustration de John.

« Je n'ai jamais précisé que c'était une urgence, ou que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai simplement dit que j'avais besoin de vous, et vous êtes venus. »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il essayait de montrer à John qu'il venait de marquer un point.

John ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Le fait que Sherlock pense avoir constamment raison.

Ou le fait qu'il ait, en fait, raison sur ce point là.

John abandonna la partie et sortit à nouveau de l'appartement en claquant la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A : C'est normalement l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>Le problème avec Sherlock, c'était qu'il était véritablement impossible de rester fâché longtemps avec lui. Du moins, pour John.<p>

C'était en grande partie dû au fait que Sherlock agissait toujours comme si de rien n'était peu après. John s'était disputé plus d'une fois avec son colocataire depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble – et n'avait pas gagné une seule fois – et à chaque fois c'était la même chose : Sherlock lui demandait un service et John le lui rendait, parce qu'il était toujours aussi incapable de lui dire non.

Cette fois là ne fut pas différente des autres et leur relation redevint aussi détendue que d'habitude avant même qu'Harriet n'ait eu le temps de repasser à l'appartement.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on va là-bas déjà ? » Demanda John, l'air perplexe.

Sherlock soupira, l'air agacé d'être constamment entouré d'être si inférieurement intelligent. John avait trop l'habitude de le voir réagir comme ça pour vraiment se sentir vexer.

« La femme de ménage, je viens de vous le dire. La police a finalement retrouvé le corps et ils ont arrêté l'homme que je leur ai indiqué. Il habitait en face de Victor et l'intérieur de son appartement était parfaitement visible depuis celui de Victor. La femme de chambre a aperçu quelque chose de compromettant, elle a décidé de se faire un peu d'argent et a commencé à le faire chanter. »

John prit quelques secondes pour essayer de bien assimiler le raisonnement de Sherlock. « Et vous pensez que le type en question a compris qui le faisait chanter ? »

« De toute évidence. » Déclara calmement Sherlock en concentrant son regard sur les rues londoniennes qui défilaient à l'extérieur du taxi où ils étaient assis. « Une dispute a éclaté, c'est là que le verre protecteur du ballon a été détruit. Vous connaissez la suite. »

John secoua la tête, un petit sourire se frayant un chemin sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il commença à froncer les sourcils quelques secondes après cependant, tournant la tête vers Sherlock.

« Mais si le meurtrier a été arrêté, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? » Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir. « Le ballon n'était plus chez lui. »

John se laissa retomber en arrière dans le siège du taxi et leva rapidement les yeux au ciel. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour recommencer à faire les poubelles. »

Sherlock esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers John. Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour recommencer.

Et John n'avait même pas la force de le contredire.

Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à fouiller dans les poubelles de tout le quartier. « On est où ? » Demanda John tout en suivant – avec difficulté – les grands pas de Sherlock.

« Réfléchissez John. Le ballon n'était plus chez lui et on sait qu'il ne l'a pas jeté. Il s'en est pourtant bien débarrassé. A qui aurait-il pu le donner ? »

John commençait à comprendre là Sherlock voulait en venir, et le détective consultant voyait que John le suivait enfin. « Exactement. Le meurtrier n'a pas d'enfant, en revanche il a un neveu… »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil avant de se diriger vers la maison qui l'intéressait.

John s'arrêta quelques secondes, adossé à un mur, essoufflé. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration après la course qu'il venait d'effectuer.

« Vous êtes… complètement… inconscient. » Le rire qu'émit Sherlock était trop communicatif pour que John puisse se retenir de rire à son tour.

Sherlock avait insisté pour regarder par la fenêtre du salon pour essayer de trouver le fameux ballon. Après tout, c'était pour ça que son ancien camarade était venu le trouver et même s'il ne trouvait pas cette partie là particulièrement passionnante, il tenait à prouver à Victor qu'il méritait sa réputation.

Bien sur, le père de famille – un homme faisant environ 1m80 pour 95kg les avait repéré et les avait pris pour des pervers. Ils avaient donc commencé à courir en le voyant sortir de la maison avec ses poings en l'air.

« Vous étiez vraiment obligé d'y retourner, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Parce qu'évidemment, Sherlock n'ayant pas eut le temps d'apercevoir le ballon, il s'était remis en chemin pour la maison de la banlieue londonienne. Et John, comme d'habitude, sans savoir ce qui lui avait pris, avait suivi bien gentiment.

Ils n'avaient pas risqué les fenêtres du salon cette fois-ci mais avait pénétré le jardin où un petit garçon jouait… Au football. Sherlock avait lancé un regard signifiant clairement _« je vous avais bien dit qu'on avait bien fait de revenir »_ à John.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un seul pas vers le petit garçon avant que le père de famille ne revienne, furieux, brandissant cette fois-ci une batte de baseball.

Ils s'étaient alors enfuis sans se retourner et John avait essayé d'éviter de réfléchir à ce que le jeune homme avait du penser d'eux.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses John, maintenant nous savons où se trouve le ballon. »

John leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Sherlock tandis que celui-ci hélait un taxi pour les ramener à Baker Street. Ils feraient mieux d'éviter le quartier pendant quelques heures.

Sherlock, qui n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, était parti s'allonger dans sa chambre, visiblement conscient qu'il allait avoir besoin de force. Quand John avait essayé de savoir pourquoi, Sherlock l'avait tout simplement ignoré.

Ça n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

John trouverait un autre moment pour s'en préoccuper, cependant. La porte de l'appartement venait juste de s'ouvrir et il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas légers dans l'escalier, comme si quelqu'un essaye d'entrer le plus discrètement possible.

Un cambrioleur ? John se leva de son fauteuil et déposa le journal sur la table basse, s'approchant doucement. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Harriet. John laissa échapper un petit soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il allait lui faire une réflexion quand il remarqua la légère entaille qu'elle avait à la lèvre inférieure. Les sourcils du médecin militaire se froncèrent malgré lui et il se rapprocha doucement, comme pour examiner le visage de sa sœur de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet mais surtout protecteur.

Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Harriet, c'était indéniable et surtout, réciproque. Mais, comme le fait qu'il avait accepté de l'héberger temporairement le prouvait, il ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle et d'aimer la savoir en sécurité.

Son cerveau ne mit pas bien longtemps à faire la connexion entre le sms qu'il avait lu sur le portable de sa sœur et l'état dans lequel elle rentrait maintenant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et elle portait quelques marques de coups au visage en plus de sa lèvre enflée.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu trouverais l'argent… » Souffla doucement John, baissant les épaules et lançant un regard quasiment implorant à sa sœur. Celle-ci finit par relever les yeux du sol.

« Comment est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais faire ça, hein ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de boulot, même pas de véritable endroit où vivre. » John écouta sa sœur s'énerver contre lui comme si tout était de sa faute et se répéta qu'elle avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça pour s'empêcher de s'énerver à son tour.

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des remontrances.

« Désolé. » Souffla-t-il avant de se rapprocher doucement et de l'attirer vers lui pour la prendre calmement dans ses bras. Il déposa son menton sur le haut de la tête de sa sœur et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante.

Il la laissa se calmer et sangloter tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, continuant simplement à la tenir contre lui et à la bercer doucement.

Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser sa sœur comme ça. Enfin, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il allait faire, c'était la soigner. Il était docteur après tout, c'était encore ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

Il fit s'asseoir sa sœur sur le canapé et alla chercher son kit de premier soin. Il commença à enlever le sang de la lèvre de sa sœur en appuyant aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait.

Il l'écouta calmement après avoir terminé tandis qu'elle lui racontait finalement ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui taire depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Après le divorce, elle n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de l'alcoolisme – ça, il le savait déjà -, elle avait perdu son boulot et elle avait été obligée d'emprunter de l'argent.

Mais pas par les voies légales. John fit son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air de désapprouver les choix de sa sœur, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir jugée. Elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue.

Et si ce n'était pas ce à quoi un frère servait, alors à quoi d'autre ?

« Combien tu dois ? » Demanda finalement doucement John, parce que s'il avait l'intention d'aider sa sœur, il devait absolument tout savoir.

Il était loin d'être riche, et Dieu sait qu'il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à joindre les deux bouts en vivant ici avec Sherlock, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, peut-être que…

Le cerveau de John se mit en pause pendant quelques secondes quand sa sœur répondit à sa question, l'air embarrassée.

D'accord, alors peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider d'un point de vue financier après tout. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse faire !

« Ils veulent l'argent ce soir. » Harriet renifla et essuya ses joues encore humides avec le revers d'une de ses mains. « Dernier délai. »

Ajouta-t-elle avant de renifler à nouveau. John inspira profondément et prit sa décision quasiment immédiatement. « Je vais venir avec toi. »

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas si c'était l'idée du siècle.

Il était même persuadé que c'était une des pires idées qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harriet ne pouvait pas échapper à ces types toute sa vie, et il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse y aller toute seule.

Il ne lui restait plus énormément d'alternative dans ce cas, si ?

« Non, John, tu ne peux pas faire ça… ! » Et pour la première fois depuis des années, John réussit à entendre dans la voix de sa sœur quelque chose d'inhabituel : de l'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour elle qu'elle était inquiète : elle était également inquiète pour son frère.

Et John se dit que même si ça avait de grandes chances de finir mal, au moins, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans l'histoire.

« Bien sur que si. Et regarde-moi, je vais le faire. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Il tendit sa main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever du fauteuil et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, il ouvrit le frigo et découvrit – peu surpris – qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres que des morceaux de corps humain ou autres échantillons utiles à Sherlock pour ses _expériences_.

Il sortit alors des biscuits apéritifs du placard et haussa les épaules. Ça _ferait l'affaire_.

Il passa dans sa chambre et glissa son revolver entre son pantalon et son boxer, dans la courbe de son dos avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Quand sa sœur sortit de la salle de bains, elle s'avéra incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. John l'envoya attendre dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Vous sortez ? » John sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Sherlock. Etonnamment, même quand il venait juste de se réveiller, la voix de Sherlock ne sonnait pas du tout endormie.

« Uh ? Oui, une petite affaire à régler, rien de bien important. » John s'empêcha de regarder autour de lui dans le salon pour savoir s'il avait laissé un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où il se rendait ou sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Dans tous les cas, Sherlock était capable de deviner, après tout. John haussa les épaules, feignant un air naturel et calme. « Je comptais sur vous pour m'aider ce soir. »

John se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Il s'en serait presque voulu de ne pas être là pour jouer les petits soldats de Sherlock, mais même s'il avait envie d'aider son colocataire, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa sœur.

Ce fut donc presque à regret qu'il répondit : « Désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » Il se décala et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se retourna une dernière fois. « Bonne chance, je suppose. » Dit-il, à défaut de trouver mieux, en forçant un sourire, avant de descendre les marches et de presser Harriet dehors avec lui.

Ils prirent un taxi et arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous habituel avec quelques minutes d'avance. Harriet paraissait particulièrement sur les nerfs et heureusement que John avait l'habitude d'être sous pression comme ça, sinon il n'aurait pas été en meilleur état que sa sœur.

Il posa furtivement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harriet. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara-t-il doucement tout en voyant bien que ça n'aidait en rien sa sœur.

John regarda tout autour de lui. La ruelle était sombre et on y voyait péniblement à 5 mètres à la ronde. L'endroit puait la pisse et tout ce que John pouvait entendre à part le son de sa propre respiration était le bruit d'une bagarre qui devait avoir lieu un peu plus loin. Charmant.

Le jeune médecin essaya de réfléchir. Il s'était lancé là-dedans sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour aider Harriet. Avec Sherlock, il avait l'habitude.

Il le suivait toujours sans jamais savoir à quoi il allait bien pouvoir lui être utile, mais il s'avérait qu'il était juste toujours là au bon endroit au bon moment pour aider son colocataire. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits pour _travailler_ ensemble.

Là, tout seul, sans Sherlock pour lui dire quoi faire, il se sentait un peu plus démuni. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un plan.

Il était censé faire quoi quand les types arrivaient ? Il allait essayer de négocier ? Sortir son arme et les menacer ? Essayer de leur ordonner de laisser sa sœur tranquille ?

Heureusement pour lui, son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer d'autres alternatives encore plus stupides.

Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos, un violent coup à la nuque et il se sentit à peine tomber par terre avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le manque de Sherlock dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même (: Je vais essayer de terminer cette fiction le plus tôt possible :D<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la fiction, un épilogue suit derrière. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.<p>

Il allait falloir qu'il se rappelle de faire attention à ne plus se faire attaquer par derrière comme ça. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait frappé en pleine tête au point d'en perdre connaissance, et ça ne le rassurait pas spécialement sur les possibilités d'évolution de la situation.

Chaque mouvement de sa tête était douloureux, et il n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir les yeux.

Il prenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il était assis. Il essaya de toucher la plaie à l'arrière de son crâne pour juger des dommages et se rendit alors compte que ses mains étaient ligotées dans son dos.

Ohoh.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, grimaçant de douleur au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait autour de lui. Il n'était définitivement pas dehors en tout cas, il pouvait entendre la pluie tomber sur le toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils étaient de toute évidence dans une sorte d'entrepôt désafecté. Il lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Mycroft, à l'exception que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sur que la rencontre finisse aussi bien.

Enfin, c'était juste l'impression qu'il avait eu en voyant le canon du pistolet qui était pointé droit sur lui.

Il eut le réflexe d'essayer de reculer, mais en étant ligoté ainsi à sa chaise, tout ce qu'il aurait réussi à faire aurait été de se renverser en arrière et de tomber durement sur le sol. Ça ne l'aurait pas spécialement aidé dans tous les cas. Il se retint donc de trop gigoter et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

Il se tourna et remarqua finalement que sa sœur était assise à sa droite, ligotée elle aussi.

Il y avait quatre autres personnes à part les Watson dans l'entrepôt. Un grand type brun qui semblait être le leader et qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il se tenait devant Harriet, l'air amusé et pourtant particulièrement menaçant. Deux autres hommes de main se tenaient à côté de leur boss, jouant plus les gorilles qu'autre chose, et le dernier était un grand homme plutôt maigre et qui portait une chemise serrée, un pantalon noir, un bonnet et qui tenait le pistolet toujours pointé vers John.

John n'était pas spécialement de nature pessimiste. Il avait fait la guerre et il s'était déjà sorti de situations compliquées. Cette fois-ci en revanche, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il entendait sa sœur sangloter à côté de lui et se sentait impuissant. N'ayant en tout cas pas perdu son courage, il soutenait les regards que les types lui lançaient de temps en temps pour essayer de l'intimider.

Son épaule recommençait à lui faire mal à cause de la position dans laquelle elle était forcée de rester, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son souci principal à l'instant, c'était le pistolet braqué sur lui. Il défia du regard le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses yeux marron étaient remplis d'une détermination qui laissait penser à John qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux s'il le fallait ou si on le lui ordonnait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Ils étaient foutus.

« Voyons voir à combien tu estimes le prix de _sa_ vie. » Déclara le patron d'un ton froid en lançant un coup de tête vers l'homme au pistolet. Ce dernier appuya sur le chien, provoquant le petit cliquetis un peu trop familier aux oreilles de John et qui prouvait que l'arme était prête à être utilisée.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se força à ne pas regarder sa sœur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rapidement et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Être tenu en joue n'était pas quelque chose auquel on s'habituait.

« Arrêtez ça ! Ça ne sert à rien. Qu'est-ce vous voulez que je fasse ! Je n'ai pas l'argent ! » John connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle s'était retenue de continuer sa phrase en devenant légèrement malpolie.

Et il lui en étant assez reconnaissant, étant donné que c'était lui qui était en face à face avec le pistolet.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça… » Répondit simplement l'autre d'un ton menaçant. Il eut un nouveau léger coup de tête en direction du type qui tenait John en joue. « L'épaule. » Dit-il et John leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne savait pas s'il préférait se prendre une balle dans l'épaule déjà blessée ou bien dans l'autre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait préféré ne pas prendre de balle _du tout_.

Seulement voilà, il voyait mal comment il aurait pu éviter ça.

Il entendit le coup partir et ferma les yeux.

Dans ses souvenirs, se prendre une balle dans l'épaule faisait un peu plus mal. Beaucoup plus mal même. Il n'aurait même pas été capable de dire dans quelle épaule il s'était fait tirer à ce niveau là. Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu, à son plus grand étonnement, le type au pistolet tourné vers sa gauche, toujours armé. Il tenait maintenant en joue ses deux _collègues_ tandis que le dernier, le patron, se tordait de douleur par terre avec une balle… Dans l'épaule.

« Celle-ci ? » Demanda l'homme au pistolet, en réponse à celui sur qui il venait juste de tirer et la voix en question sonna de manière étrangement familière aux oreilles de John. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Attendez une minute…

L'homme enleva son bonnet et John reconnut immédiatement les boucles brunes qui apparurent au même moment. « La prochaine fois, si j'étais vous, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de m'en prendre à John Watson. »

Le docteur ne savait plus quoi penser, il était encore entrain de se remettre de l'apparition de Sherlock quand une voiture noire débarqua dans l'entrepôt. John n'était même plus étonné d'en voir sortir Mycroft à ce niveau là.

Le frère de Sherlock s'approcha doucement, jouant avec son parapluie, un air désapprobateur au visage. Il déclara calmement en se tournant vers son petit frère : « Sherlock, voyons, quel besoin d'avoir recours à la violence. »

Il lança un regard réprobateur au plus jeune des Holmes, ignorant pendant quelques instants les deux hommes encore debout. « Jolies lentilles, au passage. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé tandis que deux hommes de mains sortaient de la voiture. Mycroft se retourna tranquillement vers eux.

Reprenant un ton plus sérieux, celui qu'il utilisait pendant ses heures de travail, sans nul doute : « Occupez-vous d'eux. » John n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient leur faire mais pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Quand les deux hommes furent maitrisés, Sherlock donna le pistolet à Mycroft qui le regarda avec un petit air de dégoût, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il était censé en faire. Sherlock, quant à lui, se dirigea vers John et commença à le détacher rapidement.

« Sherlock… Qu'est-ce… Comment… » John avait tellement de questions à poser qu'il ne savait même plus par laquelle commencer. Il se massa les poignets quand Sherlock l'eut détaché et se releva, non sans soulagement. Un des hommes de mains de Mycroft était revenu pour détacher Harriet.

John se planta devant Sherlock, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Voyons John, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous lancer là-dedans sans assurer vos arrières ? » Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau, cherchant quoi répondre à ça. Sherlock pouvait être tellement agaçant quand il s'y mettait. « Comment est-ce que vous avez su ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, ce même petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous ai mit en garde à la base. Je savais que vous voudriez aider votre sœur. » Il se tourna vers la sœur en question, lui lançant un regard réprobateur, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait du se sentir coupable.

« Je savais également qu'elle vous attirerait plus d'ennuis que vous ne voudriez croire. » Il fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers John. « Je vous ai entendu parler un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors je vous ai suivi. Après ça j'ai simplement pris la place d'un des types. »

Sherlock lança un regard à Mycroft, comme pour lui demander s'ils avaient d'ailleurs récupéré l'homme en question. Visiblement oui.

« Eh… Uh… Merci ? » Il commença à rire doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mycroft. « Et comment est-ce que vous avez su ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire fier que le grand frère de Sherlock arbora en s'entendant poser la question. Ce dernier recommença à jouer avec son parapluie, comme s'il essayait de savourer cet instant au maximum.

« Sherlock m'a appelé à l'aide. » John laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise. « Je ne t'ai pas appelé _à l'aide_. » Corrigea Sherlock en prenant un ton agacé. Qui n'avait absolument aucun effet sur le sourire satisfait et suffisant de Mycroft. « Je t'ai appelé parce que je savais que tu ne dirais pas non, c'est tout. »

Le sourire de Mycroft s'amplifia encore un peu plus. « Et que tu avais besoin _d'aide_. » Sherlock se contenta d'ignorer la réponse de son grand frère et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur John, comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« Je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose à faire ce soir ? » Demanda John en relevant les yeux vers son colocataire. Il avait les yeux marron à cause des lentilles qu'il portait et ça donnait à John une drôle d'impression.

Pendant quelques secondes, il oublia qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un entrepôt désafecté, avec un homme blessé à terre et Harriet et Mycroft se tenait juste à côté d'eux. Il se contenta de sourire en même temps que Sherlock.

« Ça pouvait attendre. Je ne pouvais pas décemment risquer de perdre mon blogger favori. » Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire et John l'imita à nouveau. « Vous avez appelé Mycroft parce que vous pensiez que j'étais en danger ? »

« Je ne pensais pas, je savais. » Corrigea Sherlock du même ton supérieur que prenait Mycroft de temps à autre. John se contenta de rire doucement, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre arme face à l'assurance qu'avait Sherlock d'avoir toujours raison.

« Qui vous a dit que je n'aurais pas pu me débrouiller tout seul ? » Sherlock pencha à nouveau sa tête légèrement sur le côté, ne quittant pas John des yeux. Le docteur, lui-même, était incapable de détourner son regard et s'il s'était légèrement rapproché de Sherlock, il ne s'en était en tout cas pas rendu compte.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. « Une intuition. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Et je crois que j'ai bien fait de la suivre. » Il désigna d'un coup de tête le jeune homme blessé qu'ils étaient entrain de faire monter dans l'ambulance. « Oui. Je crois aussi. »

Répondit simplement John avant de passer rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, visiblement légèrement gêné. « Merci. De m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Il fit un nouveau petit pas en avant vers Sherlock, hésitant maladroitement entre lui tapoter doucement l'épaule ou lui serrer la main.

« Encore une fois. » Il eut un petit sourire gêné, partagé par Sherlock. Il posa maladroitement sa main sur le torse de Sherlock, encore partagé entre les nombreuses solutions qu'il avait pour remercier Sherlock. Il n'avait définitivement pas choisie la meilleure d'entre elle.

Et pourtant, Sherlock ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la main de John et redressa doucement les yeux. Le docteur n'aurait pas du avoir sa main ici, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'enlever si elle ne dérangeait pas Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas terriblement désagréable après tout. Il pouvait sentir la poitrine du détective consultant se soulever doucement à travers sa chemise. Il avait soudainement envie de la caresser doucement, mais se retint, parce que bien sur, ça aurait été étrange de sa part, non ? Alors que là, non, bien sur.

John sentit ses joues gagner quelques degrés et son pouls s'accélérer légèrement quand Sherlock se rapprocha à son tour doucement. Il passa une main derrière la tête de John et posa doucement ses doigts là où il s'était fait frappé tout à l'heure.

John retint une grimace de douleur. « Il ne vous a pas trop fait mal ? » Demanda Sherlock d'un ton que John aurait pu prendre pour inquiet s'il n'avait un peu mieux connu son colocataire. John aurait voulu hocher la tête en signe de dénégation parce qu'il avait la gorge sèche, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Au prix d'un grand effort, il arriva finalement à articuler un simple : « Non. » Et John n'avait aucune idée de quand exactement ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de pouvoir sentir la respiration de Sherlock sur son visage.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas entièrement désagréable. Et John se sentait incapable de s'écarter.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir remarqué que les doigts experts de Sherlock caressaient doucement ses cheveux qu'il se rendit compte que les siens glissaient également doucement sur la chemise du détective consultant.

Et vraiment, quand est-ce que respirer était devenu si difficile ? John n'en avait aucun souvenir.

John ferma à moitié les yeux, essayant de vaincre l'envie qui grandissait en lui d'embrasser sauvagement Sherlock jusqu'à perdre conscience à cause du manque d'air. « Je n'irais pas bien loin si vous n'étiez pas là, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il sourit doucement et releva légèrement les yeux pour admirer la réaction de Sherlock. Celui-ci sourit, amusé et fier – une fois n'est pas coutume. « Je ne vous laisserais pas partir bien loin de toute manière. »

John savait qu'il aurait du rire. Au lieu de ça, sa main libre vint se poser doucement au niveau de la hanche de Sherlock. Son autre main remontant le long du torse du détective pour venir s'arrêter dans la nuque du jeune homme.

John approcha son visage assez rapidement pour ne pas avoir le temps de se poser de question et de regretter son geste, mais pas trop non plus pour surprendre Sherlock et le faire reculer.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, fermant les yeux. Il accrocha un peu plus fermement sa main autour de la taille du jeune homme et commença à caresser lentement la nuque de Sherlock avec son autre.

Le détective mit quelques secondes à réagir. Ses lèvres finirent cependant par bouger légèrement, et John suivit le mouvement, rassuré que Sherlock ne l'ait pas encore repoussé. Il pouvait entendre un petit gloussement, provenant de toute évidence de sa sœur, à côté d'eux, mais il n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper de ça à cet instant là. Les mains de Sherlock encadraient à présent son visage, d'abord doucement, caressant sa peau comme s'il essayait de la découvrir à nouveau.

Un peu plus brutalement après, Sherlock essayant de rapprocher encore un peu plus le visage de John du sien, comme s'il essayait de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. John se laissa faire. Il laissa retomber la main qui était occupée à caresser la nuque de son colocataire et la posa sur son autre hanche. Il rapprocha le bassin du jeune homme du sien, comme s'il essayait de les coller l'un à l'autre, comme si chaque centimètre entre eux était en trop.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Sherlock contre le sien et tout d'un coup, leur simple baiser devint trop peu pour lui. Il écarta lentement ses lèvres, commençant à passer doucement sa langue sur celles de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme comprenne le message et ne l'imite.

Il prit son temps pour explorer la langue de son partenaire. Il sentit Sherlock pencher un peu plus encore sa tête sur le côté, cherchant un meilleur angle. La sensation de la langue de Sherlock jouant avec la sienne était purement enivrante et John n'avait plus conscience du monde qui les entourait. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop et en même temps pas assez.

Et il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

Le besoin de posséder entièrement Sherlock se faisait de plus en plus pressant et John commença à mordiller doucement la lèvre du jeune homme. Sherlock, définitivement joueur, ne tarda pas à en faire de même et ce qui avait commencé en simple baisé chaste commençait à prendre une dimension bien moins innocente.

John commençait à sentir sa tête tourner légèrement et la pression de son corps contre celui de Sherlock ne lui semblait définitivement plus suffisante. Le baisé qui avait commencé doucement était à présent quasiment un combat pour la dominance et aucun des deux ne semblait sur le point de vouloir abandonner.

Les doigts de Sherlock se promenaient à présent totalement librement dans les cheveux de John, pressant davantage encore son visage contre le sien.

John, sentait finalement le besoin de respirer, mordilla une dernière fois la lèvre de Sherlock avant de se reculer doucement, caressant rapidement la langue du jeune homme de la sienne avant de décrocher leurs lèvres. Il respira quelques secondes, les yeux fermés et le front posé doucement contre celui de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du jeune homme aussi lourde que la sienne.

Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'état des lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un nouveau baiser. Il entendit alors le bruit d'un téléphone portable prenant une photo et se retourna vers Harriet et Mycroft, se tenant encore là, l'air tous les deux particulièrement suffisants et fiers d'eux.

Le téléphone portable était celui d'Harriet, bien évidemment, et était clairement dirigé vers Sherlock et John. Elle venait de les prendre en photo entrain de s'embrasser.

« Harriet, tu ne viens quand même pas de prendre une photo ? » Demanda John, essayant de prendre un ton menaçant mais n'arrivant pas à autre chose qu'un ton suppliant.

Il entendit un petit rire amusé s'élever de Sherlock et se retint de lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. « Je prends juste une photo pour maman ! » Se défendit Harriet. « Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie. » La jeune femme haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

« Harriet ! » S'exclama John, indigné. Il venait de lui sauver la vie – bon, pas exactement, mais c'était du détail ça – et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle prenait une photo de lui entrain d'embrasser Sherlock pour l'envoyer à leur mère ? Quelle petite ingrate.

Mycroft se tourna vers Harriet, sortant son propre blackberry de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume. « Serait-ce trop vous demander de me l'envoyer ? Je connais une autre maman qui sera ravie de voir une telle photo. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de s'indigner. « Mycroft ! » Harriet acquiesça et commença à envoyer la fameuse photo par bluetooth. John n'avait à présent plus aucun espoir qu'elle n'ait pas fait le tour de leurs connaissances en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« Sherlock, ne sois pas aussi égoïste voyons, tu sais bien que ça fera plaisir à maman. » Dit-il en rangeant son blackberry après avoir envoyé la fameuse photo à leur mère. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et ce fut au tour de John de rigoler doucement.

Il entendit Harriet et Mycroft s'éloigner et crut les entendre parler de pari qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté sur quand ces deux là se mettraient ensemble.

John les ignora et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Sherlock. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu :D N'oubliez pas l'épilogue (:<strong>


	9. Épilogue

**N/A : La conclusion de la fiction. Petit avertissement : c'est pour ce passage là que j'ai mis ce rating pour la fiction.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait insisté pour que John se fasse soigner tant que les ambulanciers étaient là. Le docteur avait obéi parce qu'ils savaient qu'il n'avait toujours aucune chance de gagner une bataille contre Sherlock.<p>

Les médecins étaient les pires patients, c'était bien connu. Fort heureusement pour les ambulanciers londoniens, John était trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de Sherlock la moitié du temps pour donner son avis sur la façon dont ils soignaient la plaie qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne.

John les remercia et alla finalement rejoindre Sherlock, qui l'attendait patiemment – il faisait en tout cas de son mieux – un peu plus loin. John leva les yeux vers le détective mais ce dernier partait déjà en direction de la rue pour héler un taxi.

John essaya – sans grande réussite – d'ignorer les gloussements de sa sœur et les regards amusés et pleins de sous-entendus de Mycroft.

Le retour à Baker Street se fit dans un silence pour le moins tendu. Sherlock était assis sur le siège gauche dans le sens de la marche et John à droite, regardant alternativement ses mains posées sur ses genoux et la vie qu'il pouvait voir défiler par la fenêtre du taxi.

Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas en parler.

Parfait. Tout était absolument parfait.

John s'empêcha de tourner trop souvent la tête vers Sherlock. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait encore y sentir le goût de celles de Sherlock.

Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il allait juste prendre une douche bien froide en rentrant, aller se coucher et arrêter de penser à la merveilleuse sensation qu'était celle d'avoir Sherlock contre lui, son odeur l'enivrant presque autant que la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, comme s'il essayait de le posséder.

John allait avoir besoin d'un bain _glacé_.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin et John suivit Sherlock à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot et John était à présent persuadé que Sherlock allait simplement aller s'allonger sur le canapé et râler. Il le suivit dans les escaliers.

Seulement quand il fut enfin entré dans l'appartement en lui-même, la porte se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva rapidement littéralement plaqué contre la porte. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais les mains que Sherlock promenaient le long de son corps ne l'aidaient pas particulièrement à remettre les pieds sur Terre.

John comprit finalement que Sherlock avait juste attendu qu'ils soient en privé, et le docteur ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son choix. Il n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle…

La dernière pensée à peu près cohérente de John fut perdue quand Sherlock scella à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils prirent à nouveau quelques secondes pour s'habituer au contact, calmement, mais bien plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, les lèvres de John se séparèrent et il commença à faire glisser sa langue sur celles de Sherlock.

Le docteur pouvait sentir les doigts de Sherlock passer sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, comme s'il essayait de le mémoriser entièrement. John ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son expérience, glissant ses doigts sur le torse de Sherlock, caressant doucement ses muscles à travers la chemise qu'il portait toujours.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts un peu plus haut, en-dessous du manteau de Sherlock, le soulevant juste assez pour pouvoir le lui enlever. Sherlock émit un léger grognement de frustration quand il du écarter ses mains du docteur pour lui permettre d'enlever son manteau et pour toute réponse, John lui mordilla doucement la lèvre.

L'air était devenu quasiment pesant entre eux et John pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle augmenter rapidement. Il caressa la nuque de Sherlock pendant un petit moment, jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux bruns, pressant doucement son visage plus près encore du sien, comme s'il essayait de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Sherlock ne semblait pas être trop dérangé.

Sherlock avait également débarrassé John de son manteau mais ce dernier trouvait qu'il y avait encore définitivement trop de vêtements entre eux deux. Il avait besoin de toucher le corps et la peau du détective consultant et ce besoin se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Il avait complètement arrêté de réfléchir et désormais il ne faisait plus que suivre ses instincts. Il commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Sherlock mais dés qu'il commença à avoir accès à la peau fine et claire en-dessous, il perdit patience et tira sur les deux pans de la chemise pour terminer de la déboutonner.

Sherlock émit un nouveau grognement mais John le fit taire en commençant à caresser doucement sa peau. Il concentra ses doigts sur l'un des tétons de Sherlock et le sentit réagir contre lui. Il prenait ça comme une invitation à continuer.

John finit par écarter ses lèvres de celles de Sherlock et déposa des baisers sur sa mâchoire, descendant doucement. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme et passa sa langue sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Sherlock, enivrante. Il mordilla doucement, essayant sans faire preuve d'une grande subtilité, de le marquer. A cet instant, il avait envie que Sherlock lui appartienne entièrement, et il avait envie que tout le monde sache que c'était le cas.

Il sentit les doigts de Sherlock s'enrouler autour de la base de son t-shirt et commencer à le lui enlever. Ce fut au tour de John de gémir doucement tandis qu'il était obligé de s'écarter de Sherlock pour quelques secondes. Le t-shirt fut pourtant bien vite abandonné sur le sol et John s'attaqua aux lèvres du détective comme s'il en avait été privé pendant une décennie entière.

Il pouvait sentir la peau de Sherlock contre la sienne et pouvait honnêtement dire que c'était la meilleure sensation au monde. Après la façon doit Sherlock promenait ses doigts dans son dos, pour revenir caresser ses flancs, son ventre avant de remonter vers son torse. Il frissonna sous les caresses du jeune homme et le rapprocha encore plus de lui en posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

A ce point là, il était inutile d'essayer de nier quoique ce soit. John pouvait très bien sentir la bosse dans le pantalon de Sherlock. Le contact devenant rapidement trop à supporter, John commença à frotter doucement son corps contre celui de Sherlock, tout en sachant très bien qu'à ce rythme là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient tenir bien longtemps.

Ce n'était pas le plus important, ils avaient largement le temps de mettre les choses au point, de définir les rôles, de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art _plus tard_. Pour l'instant tout ce qui importait à John, c'était de continuer comme ça, exactement comme ça, de sentir la pression du corps de Sherlock, de le sentir réagir contre lui, de pouvoir dire avec autant de précision qu'il appréciait autant que lui le contact…

Il ressentait à la fois le besoin oppressant d'en finir le plus vite possible mais également de faire durer le plaisir. Ils avaient tout leur temps devant eux pour en profiter correctement, finit-il par se décider avant de recommencer à se frotter frénétiquement contre Sherlock.

Leurs lèvres restaient à quelques millimètres les unes des autres et John pouvait aussi bien sentir qu'entendre la respiration saccadée de Sherlock. Il sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes rapidement et laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration mêlé de plaisir quand Sherlock se pressa un peu plus encore contre lui, le plaquant au maximum contre le mur.

John pouvait sentir les motifs dans le bois rentrer légèrement dans son dos, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il finit par lâcher prise et descendit ses mains le long du corps si finement taillé de Sherlock. Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du jeune homme, descendit sa fermeture éclair et approcha sa main doucement, prenant son temps pour découvrir le terrain.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait l'érection d'un autre homme. Il avait toujours imaginé que ce serait affreusement embarrassant, et la vérité, c'est que ça l'aurait probablement été avec n'importe quel autre homme. Mais pas avec Sherlock. Non, la façon dont il sentait tout le corps de Sherlock bouger contre le sien en réponse n'avait rien d'embarrassant.

Les hanches de John firent un léger mouvement brusque pour contrebalancer l'excitation qui montait en lui et qui devenait quasiment étouffante désormais. Il commença à bouger sa main, lentement, autour de l'organe de Sherlock. Il expérimentait un peu, parce que même si, en tant que docteur, il savait comment le corps fonctionnait, il y avait une différence entre la théorie et la pratique et surtout, il y avait une différence entre son corps et celui d'un autre homme.

Sherlock lança sa tête en arrière et commença à respirer lourdement d'une manière rauque qui fit sourire John. Quand Sherlock redescendit son visage, John l'embrassa doucement, commençant à accélérer le rythme de sa main au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait ses marques.

Il sentit tout le corps de Sherlock se tendre encore un peu plus et sourit à nouveau contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Sherlock recula son visage juste assez pour poser son front contre celui de John, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Il caressa le torse de John de ses longs doigts fins pendant quelques secondes, l'air perdu dans ses réflexions.

Finalement il fit descendre doucement ses doigts, hésitant clairement. Il arriva au niveau du jean de John et le jeune homme comprit finalement. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça et à la fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la sensation merveilleuse que ce serait.

L'idée même d'imaginer les longs doigts de Sherlock autour de son érection fit monter sa température corporelle de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Il laissa ses lèvres caresser doucement les pommettes de Sherlock.

Le détective finit par ouvrir le pantalon de John à son tour et ce dernier émit un grognement avant même que Sherlock n'ait eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il respira longuement, essayant de se calmer et ne pas s'abandonner dés maintenant. Les longs doigts du jeune homme se rapprochèrent encore plus prudemment que ceux de John auparavant et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter d'émettre des bruits trop pressants.

John diminua son propre rythme pour laisser le temps à Sherlock de prendre ses marques. John avait toujours pensé que Sherlock était un expert à tout ce qu'il essayait, et il était entrain d'en avoir une nouvelle fois la confirmation.

Bien sur, Sherlock jouait du violon divinement bien, il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre quand il ne se servait pas de l'instrument pour passer ses nerfs ou éloigner Mycroft, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça…

Les doigts experts de Sherlock s'étaient enroulés doucement autour du membre de John et ce dernier avait senti tout son cerveau s'arrêter. Il était quasiment certain qu'à présent, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était plus que formules incohérentes.

Il avait reprit son rythme de tout à l'heure et Sherlock le suivait avidement. John n'était plus en état de réfléchir, il n'était quasiment plus en état de pouvoir profiter de l'état quasiment aussi défait de Sherlock que le sien. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était entièrement arrêté autour d'eux et il était certain que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller au bout désormais, même pas si Mycroft avait débarqué dans la pièce.

Il captura une dernière fois les lèvres de Sherlock avec les siennes, jouant avec la langue de son partenaire, essayant d'atténuer le cri qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher de laisser échapper tandis qu'il éjaculait dans la main de Sherlock. Il continua à caresser Sherlock jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'imite, émettant un grognement rauque et posant son front contre celui de John en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

John finit par plaquer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock deux bonnes minutes plus tard avant de s'écarter. Il transpirait, son pantalon était officiellement fichu et il avait véritablement besoin d'une douche.

Sherlock sembla penser la même chose que lui et le suivit vers la salle de bains.

Deux jours plus tard, John retrouva un paquet de préservatifs posés bien sagement sur la table du salon, avec une petite note signée de Mme Hudson. _Pensez à vous protéger_. John rougit, chiffonna le papier avant de le jeter et alla ranger les préservatifs avec les autres dans sa table de nuit.

Le lendemain, un petit garçon habitant dans la banlieue de Londres se fit voler le ballon de football que son oncle lui avait offert. Deux hommes auraient été aperçus, courant avec un ballon à la main.

Les deux fugitifs courent toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère vraiment que la fiction vous a plu (: Je sais que j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas :D N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :D<strong>


End file.
